It's Through the Eyes we Show Emotion
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Aoshi Shinomori is the new guy in town. Misao Makimachi is very cautious of him and he finds out her problems. They will become roomates and somewhere along the way feelings emerge, scaring Misao!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own these characters at all. They belong to there rightful owners, so don't sue me! I live in the desert! 

STOP AND READ THIS PLEASE!! If you don't like looooooooooooong stories, then don't read this. And why isn't anyone reviewing huh?!? I can see you guilty people out there!! Anyway what ever ya do, if you review (all you nice people out there) don't say its long! I know its long! I wrote it! Okay have fun…I placed it in chapters by the way… 

IT'S THROUGH THE EYES WE SHOW EMOTION…

I took a deep breath and starred at the large doors in front of me. I couldn't believe I was standing here. One minute I was talking with Mia about training and education and then the next couple of days I had ended up in Kyoto. My eyes narrowed in annoyance. This was insane and so unfair. '_You really should finish your last school year in a proper school just like other teenagers your age Aoshi'. _I couldn't believe Mia could do this to me. She's ditched me in some city I have never even been to before and I haven't even found out where exactly I am staying yet. I didn't even know how the hell I was going to get to school tomorrow as I had only been dropped off here as soon as I left the airport. I looked down and seethed even more as I was dressed in the boy's school uniform complete with tie. I hadn't worn the usual dress jacket and replaced it with my trench coat. I had left my bags in a locker at the airport and was only caring my backpack. This only contained a change of clothes and some snacks. _How could you do this to me Mia! _I mentally screamed in my head. My thought's stopped when I heard the bell and I looked down at my watch and realised it was lunchtime. I could hear running coming from inside the building and quickly jumped up on top of the brick wall of the stairs that led down into the schoolyard. I watched aimlessly as a horde of students from many different grades run outside to have lunch. I was still standing on the wall; my hands tucked in my trouser pockets, while my coat blew around in the breeze. I starred in the direction the students went as they formed into their usual groups and sat in different areas of the yard. From the corner of my eye I saw another five students walking, but they soon stopped to look at me.

"Are you lost?"

There face expressions curious as to why I was standing up there. The guy that had spoken had long red hair that was held back in a ponytail. His eyes were violet and held gentleness and kindness yet there was always a flash of violence in them. I discarded the thought and turned my gazes to the others. Another man stood there as well as three young women. The young man had spiky brown hair, which fell around him quite amusingly. I notice that the two women standing together looked like sisters, one with her hair in a high ponytail while the other wore hers down. The third female was not looking at me like the others and soon began walking down the stairs, unnoticed by the others, and around the building.

"Actually I'm new here"

I had stated to them when my gaze finally returned to their faces. The guy with red hair smiled gently like the girls while the other guy absently brushed his bandaged hand.

"Oh…Well why don't you join us for lunch and then I can show you to the administration office?"

"Ah…sure, thanks"

They began walking down the stairs and I soon followed. I turned my gaze to the red head as he had begun talking.

"I'm Kenshin Himura by the way. This is Sanosuke Sagara, but just call him Sano…"

"Or Roosterhead or Chickenhead or…"

"Hey shutup FOX!"

The red head was named Kenshin and Sano was the other guy who was yelling at the taller female student and calling her "fox". I soon turned my gaze back to Kenshin as he began talking while trying to ignore the conflict happening between the other two.

"Oh…He's referring to Megumi Takani as "Fox". This is Kaoru Kamiya here and this is Mi-. Where did she go?"

Kenshin had turned around to obviously introduce me to the other girl that was standing with them moments ago but had left.

"Misao went ahead like she always does Kenshin."

Kaoru had replied to him and then kept walking dragging Megumi along to try and stop the argument that had formed between her and Sano.

"Misao?"

I had asked intrigued.

"Oh yes, lovely girl but she never really likes talking much. Don't worry we'll introduce you to here when we get there."

I silently nodded at Kenshin's reply. We have soon arrived at a large grassy area at the back of the school furthest away from all other students. They all sit down in a circle and rest in the shade and begin to eat their lunches.

"Misao doesn't seem to be here Kenshin."

Kaoru had replied and just before Kenshin could reply to her I had spoken up.

"Yeah she's here. Just up in the tree to be exact."

I had stated while rummaging through my pack for some food. I looked up to see all eyes looking at me surprised. Now I felt self-conscious. I cleared my throat as if to snap them out of being so quiet all of a sudden. Kenshin soon piped up and began talking again.

"You can sense the presence of another quite easily. You must know some martial arts?"

He had replied quite interested.

"Of course."

I had stated firmly and then a figure dropped to the ground scaring Kaoru and Megumi.

"MISAO! Don't do that!" They had both yelled simultaneously. 

"Misao this is…Oh I'm sorry we don't know your name" Kenshin soon replied to me.

"Aoshi Shinomori" I stated plainly while opening up a packet of chips. 

"Misao this is Aoshi. He's a new student here." Kenshin replied to Misao. I looked up to see her starring at me silently. She had the most beautiful ocean-blue eyes I had ever seen. I silently nodded my head at meeting her and she just starred not showing any emotion. We were both snapped out of our "starring" contest when Sano piped up.

"So Aoshi, why did you come here?"

"SANO!" Megumi had replied annoyed at his blunt question. It didn't bother me though so I just waved it off and replied to all of them. 

"Actually Mia said it would be best for me to attend a proper school because it is my last year. Before I knew what was happening my stuff was backed up and I was on a plane here. She said she was ringing the school later this afternoon so they could pass a message to me saying were I was staying."

"Who's Mia? OW! WHAT?" Megumi smacked Sano over the head for being so blunt again.

"Megumi it's alright. I know you are wandering the exact same thing anyway." She lightly blushed and softly apologised to Sano who looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Obviously this was normal between them but it seemed she never apologised. So I began again.

"She's like a companion really. Always there for me, took care of me and raised me so I love her dearly for that. I think she's done a pretty good job" I smirked at what I was saying. Soon Kaoru spoke her question.

"What about family? Brothers and Sisters?" I eyed them silently and realised they were all interested. I soon figured that I'd better tell them sooner rather then later.

"Actually I'm an only child…"

"Did your parents not want any other children?" Megumi had interrupted me.

"I'm sure they would have but they were killed a long time ago." I starred around the circle that we had formed and saw the emotions run through their eyes. All showed sadness except Misao. Her head was bowed as she still munched on some food quietly, so I couldn't see her eyes.

"How?" I was a bit shocked that Kaoru had said this to me but I was unable to reply as Misao began talking angrily at Kaoru.

"KAORU! It is none of your business what happened to his family!" Her eyes had not flickered over to me as they stayed on Kaoru's. She soon rose silently and walked off. I watched her leave and then turned my gaze asking a silent question towards Kenshin.

"Misao doesn't seem to like us talking about family things. I'm not sure why though."

"She doesn't have any." Kaoru stated quietly to all of us. The others had surprised looks on their faces as this was obviously the first time they had heard about this. We all silently waited for her to continue.

"Haven't you guys ever wandered why she would clam up everytime we asked her how she was going or how her family was or the fact we were never invited over? So one day I asked her what was up. After about a couple of months when I first met Misao she finally told me. Her parents had been killed when she was 4 years old. They hadn't even found out who had done it. Misao wasn't there when it happened and the person didn't know that they had a daughter. Misao and I soon became the best of friends and when we got to junior high, we stuck together like glue. Then-"

"Kaoru if I'm thinking about what you are just about to talk about, you don't have to continue you know. I mean this is private stuff." Megumi placed a hand on her shoulder. I looked confused for a moment and turned my gaze towards them. 

"You all know about it because you are my friends. Aoshi is one of our friends now so I think he should know." I was about ready to speak, but soon closed my mouth when Kaoru continued her story.

"About three years ago there was all these murders and rapes of young women happening around Kyoto. These men would find all this information about their next victims. They had found out everything about Misao, where she lived, who her friends were and what school she went to. I was with her at the time and that's when we were kidnapped. Misao and I were both 14. They tied us up and began beating us. I could never tell you what Misao went through, no one could. She was tied up and placed against a wall, striped, beaten and raped numerous times. I saw it all happen as I was in the same room. I was only beaten and not as much as Misao. I only have the memories of what happen but never the nightmares anymore. As for Misao she will forever bare the physical and emotionally scars of what they did to her. Before they could actually kill her we were finally found by the cops, who killed them all, and taken to hospital. We both made a promise to each other that we'd get through this and we are. I have no nightmares anymore but when Misao stays over I can hear her constant crying and she begins to speak in her sleep. It's been three years and that still happens. No one can help her because they don't know how much she has been traumatized because she doesn't say anything. She has the most beautiful smile and the way she laughs and speaks just fills the entire room with peace and yet she's never been the same since that day."

"It's taken her 3 years to trust Kenshin and I, but mainly because Megumi and Kaoru clearly stated positively that we could be trusted. So if she acts cold around you, then you know why." I silently nod at what has been said to me. I couldn't believe this. I was actually mortified that some asshole could actually do those things to 14-year-old girls, or to anyone for that matter. _'…parents had been killed when she was 4 years old.' _Just like mine, only I was a little older and I saw what happened. The bell was about to ring and Kaoru had left to find Misao while the rest of us walked back into the school. Kenshin and I left to go to the Administration Office and Sano and Megumi went to their lockers. We soon arrived and I thanked Kenshin and walked inside.

* * * *

School was finished and I didn't even get to the last classes. The principal was that slow in talking and it took his secretary about half an hour to find my information, enrollment forms and payment. I was given the address of were I was staying as Mia had called when I was having a meeting with the principal. I seethed as I had worn this stupid uniform for no reason. I had stayed late to gather my textbooks and threw them in a locker I was given. I was descending the steps and heard some muffled talking near a row of trees. I thought this odd as no other students were around as it was 3:30pm.

I silently walked around the trees undetected and found three guys about my age picking on Misao. I stood frozen at the site in front of me and fisted my hands when I heard how weak she sounded but yet her voice still held determination.

"No matter how many times you hurt me, you'll never win." Her eyes glistened with tears but she bravely kept them from shedding while some blood fell from a cut just below her left eye. In answer to what she had said one of the guys bunched her in the stomach. I immediately cut in before anything else could happen to her. In a blink of an eye all three guys were unconscious and lying on the ground. I walked in front of Misao and my heart clenched as blood spilled from a corner of her mouth and she fell to the ground unconscious. I reacted without even thinking about what I was doing and picked her up in my arms and raced to try and find where I lived.

* * * *

Hours passed and Misao was lying asleep in the bed at the unit Mia had set me up in. She had obviously got a hold of the airport to send by bags here as they were in the main room. I sat in a chair and waited for Misao to awaken. As if on queue she began groaning and I leaned over her to see how she was. Her eyes snapped open and quicker then I could react I felt her hand slap my cheek. I sat down in front of her and placed my hand over the red mark she had created.

"Shit! What was that for?" I had asked angrily.

"Shi-Shinomori? I-I'm sorry" My anger faded when she sat up quickly and placed her hands over her face to cover her embarrassment. I smirked at how cute this was.

"Misao don't worry about it. I'm okay." 

"Really?" She had let her hands fall but her face was still bowed apologetically.

"Really!"

We sat in silence for awhile and I watched Misao's hand press on the wound below her eye and wince. I took a deep breath and began to speak to her quietly.

"How long have they been doing that to you Misao?"

"About 3 years I guess." She had replied back to me softly.

"Why didn't you do anything about it?"

"I was 14 when it started for god's sake! What was I supposed to do? I was raped a week ago and was hoping that they'd go a little too far and kill me to put me out of my misery!" Her hands being placed over her lips as she had just told me her deepest secret as she closed her eyes tightly muffled her gasp. I left the bedroom and came back with some more cleaning supplies for her and sat back down in front of her and spoke quietly.

"I know Misao." Her eyes were focused on my face and frowned in sadness.

"So why are you here?"

"Ah…this is where I live" I stated confusedly at her.

"No I mean why aren't you trying to torment me like the others? Why aren't you calling me a freak or disgusted with me for not being "pure", as that's the way they state it, like all the other females at school?"

"Let me get this straight, the guys at school are blaming you because you were defenseless and kidnapped by men, as in plural, and taken to a place were you'd never been before. Not only that you were tied up, striped, raped and beaten nearly to death at the age of 14 and this is why they say you are not pure?"

"Yes"

"What a bunch of assholes!" I had stated firmly. Her surprised gaze has turned to mine and I answered her silent question.

"Do you actually think I'd be that shallow Misao?" I had stated this quite sadly but then realised what Sano had said. It took her three years to trust them so why would I be any exception then. She probably thought I was like those bastards before. 

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You're the friend of my new friends and I'd like to be your friend if you'd let me. I am not like them Misao, I'd never do that to you or the others, I promise." She silently nodded her head and we fell silent once more.

"Would you like to stay Misao?"

"Why?" 

"It is quite late to be going home and besides I have no clue as the quickest way to get to school tomorrow. It took my about an hour to find this place. I had to ask so many people for directions and they just looked weird at me because I was carrying you." I had laughed to ease the tension that was building up in the room. I was silently shocked when she nodded her head. I got up and was at the door, but turned around when Misao called me back.

"Shinomori…I-" It must be difficult for her to say thanks so I let it go by replying before she could continue.

"Misao you don't need to thank me, It-"

"How'd you know I was going to do that?" She cut me off to ask her question and I replied honestly.

"I can see it in your eyes."

"Huh?" I smirked and sat cross-legged on the bed in front of her and explained what I meant.

"All people show emotion from their eyes. You see when I look into Kenshin's eyes I know he is gentle and kind but yet he still displays a flash of violence in them. I believe he is like this because he feels obliged to protect you and Kaoru and the others from anyone that tries to hurt his friends. Sano's are deep in colour, which tells me he doesn't like showing his true feelings as others may take this as a sign of weakness. He may act all tough and rebel-like but deep inside he's just afraid that people won't like him if he shows his true emotions. Megumi is the same though, that's why I think they bicker all the time. They are afraid to actually tell each other that they care deeply for one another as well as telling their other friends. She too acts tough and won't take crap from anybody but deep inside she is just a young woman who wants friends, family and love. Kaoru on the other hand shows a lot of emotions, which is good. It truly shows how much she cares deeply for all of you. When she is sad her eyes darken and her voice begins to quiver even though others don't realise this. As for you Misao you are quite good at not showing emotions. I was actually unsure of how to describe you until I found out why you are like this. You show emotion sometimes and it makes me think that what Kaoru said is true, but now you have completely shut everyone out, becoming cold and isolated. You se-"

"What the hell would you know about me? You have no idea what it was like, so don't tell me you know what I am going through."

"Maybe, but I know about death Misao. I have seen it with my own eyes. Don't tell me that I have never felt pain before either. You don't know what my life was like were I used to live. You don't know anything about my parents!" I walked out of the room annoyed. I felt guilty for being so rude and walked back in minutes later and found her dressed in the shirt I had supplied for her. 

"Misao I'm sorry for being so rude." She nodded and placed the covers back over herself and leaned on her side. I sat in the chair beside her and turned the lamp on so the room would shed some light. Misao soon spoke but hadn't looked at me.

"What was your life like before you came here?" Maybe this is what she wanted. What if she needed to know about peoples lives before she could consider them a friend. My eyes are guarded by my long bangs and so I closed them and began to tell her about my parents and I.

"I will always remember the way my mother would speak to me. She'd tell me she loved me everyday. Even though I was a real messy kid always getting myself into some trouble my parents never punished me. They would say it wasn't right to do this or that gently to me. They'd never be mad or disappointed no matter how much I messed up my clothes, my room or the entire house. My mother smelled like all the flowers in bloom, and she would often place many flowers around the whole house. My father always had a gentle smile and would often stare at my mother for hours on end just thinking about how lucky he was. I would wake up in the middle of the night and race to their room and find my father awake starring at my mother who was blissfully sleeping. In the end we'd watch her together and talk about how much we loved her. She would always wake up to find us still starring at her with the same face expression and she'd become all embarrassed and blush while jokingly hiding under the covers waiting for me to go under and fetch her out. Her beautiful laugh would fill the house like the breeze. All the men where envious of my father as he and mum were still in love as much as they were in high school and she only had eyes for him. Then one night everything changed. My mother told me to hide away and not come out. Evidently the room I hid in was were I saw my parents killed. What was I supposed to do for them. I was 5 when it occurred. This crazed man was in love with my mother. He had said that if he couldn't have her then nobody could. I can still hear my father scream for my mother. She fell limply to the floor and her own blood covered her beautiful face. Soon after my father too fell covering my mother with his larger body. They died together still loving one another not wanting to be apart, even in death. They had left without taking me with them or even saying goodbye. I sat there for ages and then ran from the house in a daze and grew up by myself. I was scared, alone and unloved. My family was dead and so was I. I used to collect cans so I could make enough money to have something to eat once a day. Sometimes there weren't enough cans so I would have to wait a few days. I was ten when I met Mia. She was pretty young herself and she took me to her house and they let me in, cared for me and loved me dearly. Her family soon moved away but Mia stayed with me, that's why I love her so much. I was craving for so much attention and love and I soon received it from her. I had vowed that once I got older no one would ever hurt the people I loved and so I began training in Martial Arts again. My father taught me but I soon forgot everything because of what had happened. I ended up back in my hometown but I've never gone back to the house since that day." 

"Do you think one day you might go back?"

"Maybe…"

"I'm sorry about your parents and about before too" I shook my head at Misao telling her she didn't need to apologise.

"You should get some rest, it's late and we've got school tomorrow." I rise from the chair and walk to the door and close it behind me.

* * * *


	2. Chapter 2

__

So much stuff…Geez Mia, why'd you have to pack everything! I was looking at all the junk on the floor I had collected over the years as I sat behind it wearing a pair of dark blue pants and another loose black shirt unbuttoned. 

"What are you still doing up?" My head jerked up to see Misao standing at the bedroom door. The shirt I had given her to wear went half way down her thighs, she wore tights underneath and the long sleeves covered all of her arms as well as her hands. She padded silently towards me on the carpet and sat down on the floor with me.

"Couldn't sleep. Besides I felt like unpacking my things. If I don't do it the day I get to wherever I'm going it'll never be done." We both chuckle and fall into a comfortable silence. I begin rummaging around in the mess remembering how I had gotten some of the things.

"Wow, for a guy you have quite a lot of stuff." Misao had spoken to me as she looked at all the small things I had displayed on the ground.

"Yeah I collected some things to take with me when I decided I needed to leave a certain town because I was in it too long. I wouldn't use all of the money I saved from cans to buy food. If I saw something that I thought was pretty cool in a store I'd ask how much it was and then work so hard, that I'd forget about eating, and get that amount of money in a matter of days. Sometimes I wouldn't come on the exact amount but the storeowners let me have it anyway. I had always gone in everyday to make sure it was still there."

"That's torturing yourself" Misao replied to me with large eyes as if in disbelief that I could do that to myself.

"Actually I think it was the only thing that kept me going. Everytime I bought something different I'd thrust it up in the air and shout to the heavens hoping my mum and dad could hear me and look down to see what I had bought this time. I guess that's pretty silly when you think about it."

"I don't think so." I looked at Misao and realised she had a light blush staining her cheeks and a shy yet cute smile tugging on her lips. I nodded my head and went back to rummaging around. A few minutes later Misao spoke.

"Let me get this straight, if I actually picked any of these up you could tell me the adventure you went through to get it?" 

"Sure" 

"What about this?" She had picked up a small toy car that was pretty old and very much broken.

"I actually found that when I fell over in the backyard after I left the house. I took it with me, as it was my favourite gift that I had gotten from my parents. It wasn't my birthday or Christmas, they'd just given it to me and said they were proud of me and that they loved me so much. I was only about 3." Misao nodded and then pointed to a small pink/orange elephant. I smiled at this memory.

"Mia gave this to me when we first met. She was about 12 when she was in her backyard. She'd obviously heard me crying. She went out the back gate and found me hiding around the garbage bins. She had asked where I lived and where my parents were but I couldn't stop my crying. Without any warning she wrapped me up in her hug and said she'd take me to her house and look after me. I was shaking my head negatively but she soon got around me by talking about toys, cookies and milk and then she gave this to me." 

"Why were you crying so much?"

"I fell asleep hidden in the many garbage bags and someone came along and took all of my cans." I began laughing and Misao smiled. I let out a sigh and got up and walked over to another box.

"What about that?" Misao had said pointing at me. I looked confused at her and she got up and silently walked towards me. She blushed slightly at seeing my shirt undone but picked up the necklace in her fingers and then looked up at me. I soon took it off and let her have a look.

"This is the only thing I have of my parents besides a few photos and my memories. When I saw them hit the floor dead I sat dazed for about 15 minutes. The man had already left the second he knew they were dead. I crawled towards them and lay in front of them looking at their prone forms. These are their wedding bands. It took my father years to buy this for my mother and she never once took it off. Even though I was only 5 years old I soon figured out it was not good for me to stay here so I grabbed the only two things that would forever connect me to them and left for good."

"They're beautiful. I wish I had something that showed how much my parents loved each other." Her head was bowed and she was starring at my necklace.

"I'm starring at it though" I had softly replied to her. Her head jerked up to look at me and she tilted it to the side waiting for me to continue.

"Don't you see, that you are all they ever wanted. Maybe you don't have a gift like these rings but you are what kept them together and so much in love." I was shocked I had stated this so passionately. I guess I hated seeing her sad. The smile on Misao's face lit up her eyes and all I could do was stare at her. She soon turned my palm over and placed my necklace in it.

"Your right you know. Even though all I have is a photo. I know that I was the most precious person in their hearts. Would you like a hand unpacking?"

I was amazed that Misao was able to change the subject so quickly. We soon fell into silence and unpacked my stuff.

* * * *

It was about 5am and we had only finished placing all my ornaments around the place. Misao had stated that no matter how old a person gets they will always keep many toys and gifts they have either received or bought for themselves. I sat tiredly on the couch while Misao stretched out on the floor. 

"Shinomori, am I cold and isolated like you said?" I look down to see her starring the other way waiting for my answer.

"That depends on the way you look at it. You see when it comes to being isolated you like being around Kaoru and the others even though you don't speak much and yet you seem to like being alone. As for the coldness I believe so."

"Why?"

"All your friends want to help you out because they care for you deeply and yet with you being silent which turns into coldness at not responding to them you are hurting their feelings. I know they have no idea what you've been through but they still want you to know that they care about you and they want to help. If you keep this up, they surely have won."

"Who have won?"

"I know it's dreadful what you have gone through, but you acting the way you are is as if you have let them beat you. They wanted to make your life hell and wanted to make you suffer forever and you not letting it go is doing exactly that."

"Its not easy to forget" Misao had stated quietly to me.

"I know, but you must remember that it isn't going to happen overnight and that if you need help, there are others here who care deeply about you, and are waiting for you to come back."

"You make it sound like I've gone far away." 

"Don't you think you have though? I know you couldn't be like this all the time because of what Kaoru had stated." I knew this was going to interest Misao so I waited for her to ask me. I sat up on the couch and glanced at her and realised she too sat up and faced me. I looked into her eyes and saw the question written there.

"She misses the real Misao. The one that smiled her radiant smile and her voice that filled the rooms or the whole yard with peace and the sweetest laugh and giggles she had heard. Everyone misses having the Misao they know and they want her to return." 

"You always seem to know what I am going to say before I say it." 

"I told you I can see it in your eyes" I had said to her again.

"What about you?"

"What?" Was she asking me about whether or not I like showing my emotions?

"You have stated about everyone else's emotions in the group but what about you. How come you don't like talking about your emotions?"

"Well I…Seriously I am not one for emotions. I think they sometimes come out and they shock the hell out of everyone including myself. I never really speak about my family and I never go back to try and remember what has happened. If I did I'd probably break down. Like I said emotions are through a person's eyes and well as you can see I'm not really one for showing my eyes. I like being guarded from others, its just something I've been used to ever since I was a kid." I smile at her and notice she is now kneeling on her knees in front of me. I could do nothing but sit frozen at what she did next. Misao was biting her bottom lip and her small hands raised up and began brushing away my long bangs. One of her small palms rested against my face while her other fingers traced a line under my eye. I soon lifted my gaze to hers and we could say nothing as we both sat frozen in the silence. Minutes passed and Misao was the first to speak.

"So beautiful, just like the ice and snow in winter with a touch of blue in them" she soon blushed at what she had said and as if in reaction I too felt a light blush creep on my cheeks. 

"Misao?" I had choked out her name but didn't know what else to say. She soon dropped her hands and rose to her feet. I did the same and waited for her to speak.

"Thank you for helping me Shinomori. You are right and I shall try and make a change to become me once again. Good night." _Shinomori? _Man I must snap her out of that. I silently nodded and waved her to go to the bedroom.

"Hey Misao, how long is it going to take for you to call me 'Aoshi'?"

"Hopefully not as long as it will take me to convince myself that we are going to be friends soon" I smile and soon turn around and begin fiddling with a box I had missed. I could see her hesitating and soon snapped her out of it by talking to her.

"Go to sleep Misao. It will take me about 10 minutes." I heard a small laugh and soon the closing of the door. I opened the box and found a recent photo of Mia sitting there. I smiled and traced my fingers over it.

"Good night Mia."

* * * *

I woke to the pressure of a blanket being placed over my exposed body and the light pressure of fingers brushing my long bangs away. I soon opened my eyes to see Misao sitting on the floor watching me as I am leaning on my side facing her. I had fallen asleep on the couch after I put all my pictures around the lounge room area. 

"What are you doing?" I ask her sleepily. A small giggle fills the room as she finds me amusingly, as I have not completely woken up yet and it sounds sweet, just like Kaoru said.

"Watching you sleep. You are more relaxed like this and it gives me a different perspective." I nod at what she says and bring my watch closer to my face to try and read the time.

"Don't worry, we kind of missed school." I look to Misao who grabbed my small clock and showed me it was 2pm. I begin to laugh and Misao just looks at me curiously.

"Today was my first day and I didn't even show up. I was supposed to have another meeting with the principal about rules and regulations. I guess I've just broken one of them." 

"I think you'll need to make an excuse as not to get detention." I thought for a minute and then came up with the idea of Mia getting me out of it.

"That's cool, I'll just ring Mia and tell her what happened. She'll make some damn good excuse up for me and I'll tell it to the principal." I look back over at Misao to see her starring at the photo I had found last night.

"She's beautiful, such a kind loving face" Misao face turned to look at me, and her eyes held sadness, which confused me but I let it pass and began to tell her a story.

"I remember she was 16 and all the boys were after her where I used to live. It was so funny to see them drooling like idiots over her and I was the one that got to speak to her, care and love her. I felt very fortunate and blessed. It was so funny this one time I was being beaten up and Mia ended up finding out about it and she soon found the guys who were doing it and displayed anger and tears to them because I'd been hurt. For like two months they sent her chocolates, flowers and gifts for both of us to get her forgiveness. Misao what's wrong?" My heart clenched at the sight of her. Tears spilled from her closed eyes and she soon raced to the bedroom and closed the door behind her. I sat in shock for a couple of seconds and then went into the room.

"Misao? Misao are you okay?" I was now sitting on the floor beside her but she had placed the sheets over herself and rolled into a small ball.

"Go away" Her weak voice was muffled but I could hear and feel the pain. I know it was about my story and about her so I wanted to help.

"No. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

"I wish…I wish I was you." _WHAT!_ My mind replied to me. _What was she talking about?_

"Mi-" I was cut off by Misao speaking again.

"Compared to my life you have luxury. We both lost our parents and yet you saw it done and know whom to hate. As for myself I wasn't there when it happened so I don't know who to trust anymore. The next person I meet could very well be the person who killed my family. You have been loved unconditionally by a beautiful and caring woman for years, where I have had nobody." 

"Misao?" I didn't know what to say. She was pouring her heart out to me and I could do nothing but take it all in. 

"I don't even have a home!" I froze stiff at what she had said. No home, no family, no love and yet I find her the bravest person I have come across as she has stayed in this world to try and make a life for herself. 

"If you walk down the street a few blocks you'll see a large brick building. That's where I live. It's a women's hostile. They go there to receive treatment and to keep away from their husbands that attack them. I have to lie to the people so they won't throw me out. I tell them my father hits me or my brothers and I don't wish to go back so they let me stay because I am over 16 years old. Can't you understand why I don't wish to be here anymore? I have had enough!" Misao had soon thrown the blankets away from her and sat up saying the last few sentences in her speech to me. Her hands were now wiping away her tears from her face and she grew tense at how silent I was being.

"Misao?"

"Y-Yes?" My heart clenched at her small and uncertain voice. I got up and sat on the bed with her, but not too close to freak her out.

"You are the bravest person I know." I spoke honestly towards her.

"What?" Her ocean-blue eyes widened and her moist lips parted in surprise.

"After everything you have been through, your parents death, living alone, taking care of yourself, not having any love and yet you still remain here. You have even placed yourself in school. If that had happened to me I don't think I could have gone on and yet you have. If Mia hadn't taken me in I would probably be still wondering around aimlessly trying to find ways to end my life."

"But I'll never feel loved…" Misao had broken off and placed her hands over her face which was red with embarrassment and because of the tears that fell moments ago.

"Misao that is so wrong. Kenshin, Sano, Megumi and Kaoru love you. They want to help you come back and they want you to fill the love they have for you. Don't you understand they are all waiting patiently with open arms for you to come back?" I stood up on the bed and when Misao felt the pressure she soon raised her face to look up at me. I could see the loneliness in her eyes and wanted to comfort her but would dare not unless she agreed. Misao stood as well and was about to speak but I cut her off. 

"I know you want to be loved Misao and your friends are now your family. I also now you wish to be comforted as well and I can help you with that but only if you let me. Will you let me help you?" What the hell was happening to me? I had only met this girl the other day and I have this knowing feeling that I must help protect her like the others. They have let me into the lives without even knowing anything about me. As for Misao she has poured her heart and soul out to me and I want to help her fill loved. I want to share the love I have had, with her. I watched her closely and even though her eyes showed how scarred she felt she soon stepped towards me and wrapped her small arms around my waist and placed her head on my chest. I was shocked this was actually happening but soon wrapped her up in a light comfortable hug that she could easily escape from if she ever felt terrified. As soon as I placed my arms around her small body she tightened her embrace and cried brokenly on my chest. As if on reaction my embrace tightened and I laid my head on hers and spoke quietly to her.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore Misao. I'll take care of you." Her head nodded under mind and I smiled as she was finally going to trust me. She soon loosened the embrace and looked up at me with tears falling over her cheeks. I brushed them away and she lightly blushed and gave me a cute smile that got my heartbeat rate going faster. I stepped down off the bed and decided to change the subject.

"Misao do you want to go out and get something to eat with me?" I stared up at her still standing on the bed. She nodded enthusiastically and jumped off the bed. I left the room for her to change and was placing my shirt on and grabbing my money and keys. The door opened and she was wearing a long black skirt and my shirt. She hadn't placed on her coat, as it seemed like a pleasant day outside. I smiled at her not feeling the least bit annoyed that she wished to wear my shirt. I waved her to the door and we soon left locking it behind us.

* * * *


	3. Chapter 3

We had gotten some food and sat in the park under a large tree that was about a couple blocks away from where I lived. Small children ran around playing with their friends as happy mothers looked on. We sat in comfortable silence but both blushed when elderly couples would walk past telling us that we looked like a lovely couple. We were unable to answer them as they soon walked off further down the park. I opened my mouth to speak but soon closed it when I saw a bunch of 4, 5 and 6 year olds come running towards us.

"Do you wanna play with us?" One of them had asked Misao.

"Well I-" I soon cut her off by speaking for her with a gentle smile on my face.

"Of course she would, she's just a little shy." Misao turned her eyes to me but was unable to speak as the children ran around excitedly and tried to get her to stand up. They soon persuaded her and she got up and ran around playing with the children. I laughed and turned my attention to one of the youngest still standing there silently looking at me with curious blue eyes. 

"Hello, why aren't you playing with the others?" I was surprised when she sat in my lap and looked up at me with an adorable face.

"Tell me a story please?" Her eyes where the same colour as Misao's and she wore her dark hair in two plaited pigtails. I smiled down at her and nodded. She soon leapt out of my lap and raced over to the other children. I heard their excited screams and soon saw all of them turn and race towards me. Misao had spoken to the mothers' telling them what was happening and soon ran towards the children and myself and sat down. She was surprised that a couple of them sat in her lap but then looked over at me and realised a small girl was sitting in mine looking fondly at me. Before I started the mothers of the children too joined us and it seemed as though I had an audience and needed to tell an exciting story. Everyone was silent and I made a funny face and scratched my chin as if making up something on the spot. The children and their mothers' laughed with glee while Misao smiled. 

"What about a true story full of adventure, sadness, love, family and friends?" They all shouted in approval and so my story began of my adventures up until now.

* * * *

A couple of hours passed and the story was soon told up until now, so basically it was like a "to be continued" story. I had finished it and looked around the circle to see the mothers and a couple small girls wiping away tears while the boys talked about adventures. I now came face to face with the youngest one now standing in my lap looking at me ready to ask her question.

"Will the boy and the girl find happiness?" I flickered my eyes to Misao and was about to speak when she did instead.

"I hope they will" I looked over at Misao who was smiling and so I too spoke up as well.

"Me too" I agreed.

"So do I. Actually we all do don't we kids?" Said one of the mothers and the children began laughing, clapping and yelling. Moments later the mothers began to stand and collect their children to take them home. 

"Come one Stevie let's go meet daddy now" Another mother spoke indicating to the small girl sitting in my lap. She got out of my lap and stood in front of me and spoke excitedly.

"When I get older I'm going to find a boy just like you and marry him. He'll be handsome just like you, really funny and smart and he'll treat me like a princess."

"He'll be the luckiest boy in the whole wide world" I picked up one of her plaits and brushed the end over her nose and she giggled adorably. She pecked me on the cheek and ran towards her mother who was waiting for her patiently. 

"You really do have a way with children" Misao spoke to me gently. 

"Yeah I'm usually smitten with the adorably cute girls." We both laughed and I felt eased by the sound of Misao's laughing. I sighed quietly then stood up and offered her my hand. She took it and I began speaking while giving her some money.

"Do you want to go get us something for dinner and I'll meet you at the vendor stall in about 5 minutes?" She was surprised but soon nodded and I lightly ran in the direction of the women's hostile. 

* * * *

It actually took me about 10 minutes to explain everything but I finally got what little stuff Misao had and walked back to the vendor stall where Misao was waiting. She soon saw what I was carrying and her eyes widened. Her lips parted to speak but I placed a finger over them and began talking quickly.

"Misao I don't know what it was like for you to stay in the hostile for so long and so I am asking if you'd like to be my roommate. You'll have a roof over your head, food, a bed to sleep in and if you ever needed to talk about anything your friend is willing to listen. I know you like it there or else you wouldn't have agreed so quickly when I asked you to stay yesterday."

"Where would you sleep though?" Misao asked me in a small voice, so I answered her honestly in return.

"I'll buy one of those fold-out couches and sleep in the lounge room, its big enough. My clothes and stuff will still stay in the bedroom I can just place it in one half of the cupboard and you can have the other okay?" I smiled gently at her and realised she was going to say yes.

"What about Mia?" I looked confused at what she asked. _Mia? Is she thinking that she wouldn't approve of this?_

"Hey Mia's great and she wouldn't mind at all. I'll tell her I have made some friends and one is having trouble finding somewhere to live and I offered if they wanted to be my roommate. Simple really."

"So you'll lie to her?" I winced at that but soon spoke again and this time I knew she would have no further questions and agree.

"I'm not lying, just leaving certain information out which she is not aloud to hear about until you have met her and given me permission to speak about it." Misao's head nodded and she soon began walking back to "our" unit. 

* * * *

We were back in the apartment and I was sitting on the bed watching Misao unpack her stuff.

"Shinomori, why are you being so nice?" Misao was facing the cupboard so she didn't see me roll my eyes at her calling me by my last name yet again.

"Well I guess I've finally found someone who has had it harder then me and I want to help them have a normal and fun life, so for now I'll be your roommate and friend."

"For now?" She had turned to look at me with those intense eyes. I cleared my throat and spoke again.

"Of course. See once you get used to me I'll be your best friend." I smiled at her and she lightly blushed and then continued to get the last of her things out. 

"What will I tell the others?" She sat down in the chair holding a couple of pictures. 

"I hope you tell them everything Misao. It will help them understand and it will help you. It might be difficult but you must remember, those guys love you to pieces and they want to know what's going on inside you." Misao nodded and traced one of the photos. 

"May I?" I had asked requesting to look at the photo. Misao silently handed them to me and the first one was of her mum and dad and a little chubby Misao. The second one was of Kenshin and the others but a bit younger. I smiled at how much mature they all looked.

"These are heaps nice Misao, will you let me frame them and you can place them in your room?" She took back the one of our friends and began to speak.

"Not this one though, its incomplete."

"Incomplete? I do-"

"You need to be in it. You are our friend now." I smiled and nodded my head and soon rose to enter the lounge room. Misao was following as I still held her family photo. I found some unused frames in a draw and placed Misao's photo inside of it. I reached in and found some younger photos of myself and handed them to Misao.

"Pick one." I stated plainly to her and she sifted through them slowly. She opened her mouth to speak but I smirked and cut her off.

"I have to at least be around the same age as you guys so the photo doesn't look silly." 

"Are you ever going to let me finish Shinomori?" I smiled at Misao as her eyes and face screwed up in annoyance at me answering her questions before she could ask me.

"One day, but that'll come when you stop addressing me as 'Shinomori'." She picked one of the photos and arranged it against the other in the frame. She handed it to me and I looked at the one she picked. I was standing in a pair of loose pants with sweat pouring off my face and my long hair that I never cut was sticking against my neck. I was gritting my teeth and holding onto a bokken. 

"Why this?"

"Well I didn't want to be the only one looking so casual and upset for that matter." I laughed and told her about this photo.

"This was the day when I finally decided that Mia was not going to stick up for me anymore. I had practice the whole night and was ready to beat the hell out of these guys for teasing me and beating me one too many times."

"Fighting isn't really the answer you know."

"That's why I only did it once." I laughed and Misao joined in.

"Can I use your bathroom Shi-"

"You don't need to ask for anything Misao, you live here remember. It's just down that passageway and it's the second door on the left. First one being the toilet." Misao smiled and grabbed some of her things and went to freshen up.

* * * *

Misao had emerged half an hour later wearing a pair of dark pants and a loose matching short sleeved top. I watched her walk past on her way to the bedroom lifting the heavy mass of hair in her hands and noticed that her shirt lifted so you could see her flat stomach. I soon grabbed my things and showered as well.

I was quicker then Misao and walked back into the lounge room to find her sitting on the floor cross-legged humming and brushing her long wet hair. It pooled into her lap and on the floor. 

"Misao can I ask you a question?" I had frightened her, as she had not known I was there but she soon nodded her head and I walked closer and sat down in front of her. 

"Will you let me teach you some Martial Arts? Not much fighting though, just little things like sensing someone's presence, maybe some balance techniques and self defense and-"

"Really? When?" I smiled at how excited she sounded. This must have been part of the real Misao. I shook my head not indicating now.

"Its late Misao and we really should sleep and not miss school again." She too nodded and silently waved good night and went to the bedroom. She left the door slightly ajar this time. Maybe she was getting used to me even more.

I lay down on the couch and took a deep breath. My eyes begin to close slowly and I fell into a blissful slumber.

* * * *

Misao and I had actually woken up and I was stunned at how the uniform looked on her. The white blouse with the black and white scarf tied under the collar fit her perfectly as well as the small black skirt that only just covered her butt. Misao also wore black tights underneath with black lace up shoes. 

We made it to school just in time and went to our usual classes. I soon realised that tights are obviously optional because Misao and maybe a few other females were the only ones who wore them. Lessons were coming to an end and I heard my name and Misao's called over the loud speaker.

We were called into the headmaster office and by making up two different stories it seemed to convince the headmaster not to give us detention, just a warning. We left the office and the bell rang for lunch. We paused at the door and watched heaps of students' file out of classes talking profusely and soon made there way to their lockers and then outside to eat.

I met Misao at the doors and we soon walked around the back to find Kenshin and the others sitting under the usual tree. Misao let out a shuddering breath and looked up at me.

"You know you want to." I stated plainly to her and with that she smiled and began to run to her friends. I walked a little faster and quietly observed what happened between Misao and her friends. I watched joyfully at the expressions that were shown on everyone's faces as they finally realised that Misao was going to be Misao once again. 

"KAORU!" Misao had yelled to her friend and although Kaoru was in shock at how much emotion Misao was showing she soon stood with tears in her eyes and hugged her closest friend tightly. I was now standing under the shade of the tree as well with a small smile tugging at my lips. Misao soon let go of Kaoru and stood in front of Megumi.

"Meg-" Misao was unable to say anymore as Megumi placed a finger on her lips and shook her head. They soon both smiled and hugged each other as well. Misao soon faced Sano whose state of dress was exactly like mine. His shirt out with the top button undone as well as the tie. Misao was hesitant at first and so Sano began to speak.

"It's alright weasel girl, you don't ne-" He got no further as Misao hugged him around the waist and spoke softly to him.

"I'm sorry Sano."

"Aw don't go all mushy on me weasel…" But he soon placed his arms around her and hugged her back closing his eyes. I was standing near Megumi and she was about to bicker with Sano for saying that but before she could I placed my hand over her lips and spoke quietly in her ear.

"Let them do this Megumi. She's finally coming back and its Sano's way of thanking her for coming back." She looked at me silently then nodded her head in agreement. She was now in front of Kenshin and didn't hesitate at all this time and hugged him while murmuring something into his ear. He spoke back to her quietly so that no one could understand but her and she soon nodded her head as if in agreement. I looked over at Kaoru to see her eyes frown in sadness and I place my hand on her shoulder and reassure her quietly about what she seems to be thinking about.

"Don't worry its just friendship where as when he finally does that to you it will be more." Kaoru blushed red and nodded her head at what I have said. Misao and Kenshin soon broke apart and we all sat on the ground in silence until Misao begins to talk about her childhood, how she grew up, where she lived, and what exactly she is going through at the moment. I smile as she has found her courage to tell them everything including what she felt about the night her and Kaoru were kidnapped. They all sat in silence and Megumi and Kaoru soon hugged her when she finished whispering kind words into her ear so only she could hear. She soon told them that I had offered her a place to stay and they all nodded enthusiastically.

"You'll have to invite us to your house for a party one day Misao." Megumi had asked excited.

"Ah…you'll have to ask my roommate if that's okay with him too" Misao looked at me and I nodded my head. Megumi and Kaoru squealed excitedly and began talking profusely to Misao about the usual "girl" stuff and she began to laugh along with them. I stood up and quietly left the group and walked off further into the back area of the school. Soon after I felt Kenshin's presence behind me.

"Aoshi?"

"Look Kenshin if you've come to lecture me on how to handle Misao and not to hurt her, you need not go through the whole speech. I know you care about her, not as much as Kaoru, but I'd never do anything to hurt her or the others. I'd rather someone beat the living hell out of me then let them touch any of my friends." I had turned around after I spoke and found Kenshin blushing slightly at what I had said about Kaoru and he stuttered out his reply.

"I-I just wanted to make sure." I nodded my head and Kenshin went back to sit with the others.

"Aoshi man." I turned to see Sano standing there as well. _Was I going to get a talk from all of Misao's friends?_ I silently wandered.

"Why'd you leave all of a sudden?" I sighed in relief and spoke to him absently.

"Misao is coming back and she will finally be the happy Misao you guys know and since you were all friends before I came I thought it best to let it be that way once more. Hey Sano, could you tell the teachers I'm sick or something?"

"Ah sure Aoshi" I nodded and soon jumped the school fence and walked off down the street.

* * * *


	4. Chapter 4

I arrived home at 4pm and dumped my bags on the floor behind the couch. I didn't see Misao anywhere so she must still be with Kaoru and the others. It was quite warm outside and I walked to the bathroom and decided to take a cool shower.

I finished showering and realised none of my spare clothes were hanging up in the bathroom so I wrapped the towel tightly around my waist and walked to the bedroom. I walked into the room to find Misao stretched out like a starfish lying on her back and fast asleep. I walked over towards her and saw that she had taken off her tights as they lay on the floor, fanned her hair out around her and she had only three buttons done up to cover her breasts while the others were unfastened. The air-conditioner blew down on her raffling her blouse and hair. Her head was titled closer to her left shoulder. I smiled at how cute she looked and silently walked towards the cupboard to get some clothing and quickly dressed in my black pants and placed a shirt on but didn't do up the buttons. My hair was still wet and droplets of water still ran down my face and neck dampening the collar. I sat silently on the bed sitting on her right side just below her outstretched arm. I placed my chin on my up drawn knee and the air-conditioner wiped my hair around and dropped some water on Misao's face. She moaned and woke up, turned her head to see me staring at her with guarded features.

"Where did you run off to?" She said quietly not even remotely embarrassed about the state of her dress or that I was watching her.

"Mia had sent some stuff down on the bus and I went to go pick it up. I wanted to do some shopping as well, plus I got you something." I got up and left the bedroom to get her the gift. I had turned around to find that Misao followed me as her eyes glistened with excitement. It seems she doesn't receive gifts very often either. I sat on the ground near the couch and Misao soon came closer and sat down in front of me. 

"Close your eyes" I ordered and she complied. I reached for the basket behind the couch and placed it in front of her.

"Okay open" She did exactly that and gasped at what I had placed in front of her. She looked inside and found a nice dark blue towel set, some other nice essential bath products like lavender soaps, shampoo and conditioner which I happened to pick out and bubble bath. I bought her a new set of pyjamas, a pair of shorts and a tank top, as summer was rolling in and a nice thin robe. Also a couple of shirts I'd hope she'd like, a casual one while the other was dressier and some chocolates.

"Why?" Her eyes turned up to me in disbelief, as she wanted to know why she had received all of this stuff from me.

"Hey it's a welcoming gift to help you settle into your new home. Oh and I just got you these last two things because I couldn't resist." I reached behind the couch again and reviled to her a white stuffed bear with a red ribbon tied around its neck. I had placed the large picture frame, the back of it facing her, in front of the bear. Her shaky fingers turned the large frame around to see her only family photo blown up and placed in a nice wooden frame. I grabbed it from her and placed it on the wall behind me so every morning when she woke up that was the first thing she would see from the bedroom door. 

"What do you think?" I moved so she could see the picture and turned around to see Misao still sitting on the ground hugging the bear to her chest with her head bowed. 

"Misao?" I had asked quietly not sure at what to do at this point in time. I was stunned when Misao quickly rose to her feet, tears slipping from her eyes and walked towards me and hugged me while still holding the bear. It took me a couple of seconds to snap out of it and I soon patted her back to quiet her small sobs.

"How will I pay you back?" Misao had asked quietly into my chest. I held her at arms length so I could look into those eyes once again.

"Misao having you here and seeing how happy you have made Kaoru and the others by being you again is rewarding enough." I smiled down at her and she was about to speak again but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Misao went into the bedroom with all her new stuff and I opened the door to find the deliverymen standing with my many boxes. 

* * * *

An hour passed and Misao and I had set up my foldout couch along the far side of the wall just under the window and facing the main door. 

"So what are the others doing this weekend?" I had absently asked and Misao soon replied.

"Kenshin had a family outing to attend to and shyly asked Kaoru if she wanted to come. That totally made her day. I was quite surprised that Megumi didn't feel hurt as I thought she had a thing for him as well. She too had a family dinner and became all meek and shy and asked Sano if she wanted to join her. He was going to start a little bickering between them and when he noticed she was lightly blushing at him he agreed and they both smiled."

"That's great! So what do you want to do?" 

"What about I help you unpack the rest of your stuff and then hopefully we can come up with something together?" Misao had already walked to the box and dragged it to the small table and sat on it while pulling things out of it. I lightly smiled and walked towards her and grabbed the cloth covering my weapons.

"What are those?" Misao had asked me curiously.

"Kodachi's, I've been using them for years." Misao opened a pouch up and found about 12 smaller knives. Her glance turned to me and asked a silent question.

"Kunai's, if you've got fast reflexes, which I know you do from that slap I received, they can be used very effectively." Misao blushed and bowed her head at remembering what she did. I lifted her chin and immediately took my hand away when her eyes became frightened and apologised.

"I'm sorry Misao, I should have remembered. I was only kidding about the slap you know, it didn't hurt." I tried to smile but watched as Misao stood silently and walked to the room and closed the door completely. _SHIT! YOU IDIOT! _I began having a mental battle with myself and picked up my keys and left the unit to go for a walk.

* * * *

I opened the door to the unit as I had returned at 2am and found a lamp was still on so I could find my way around. I had been aimlessly walking around the block thinking and came across a training hall. I studied what they taught and decided I'd go down tomorrow morning when they opened and see if I could get a job there by helping out and teaching.

I placed my keys on the kitchen bench, slipped out of my sneakers and threw my shirt on the floor and walked to my bed. That's when I saw Misao's small shaking figure clutching the white bear I bought her and curled up in a tight ball on my bed. She was wearing the new pajamas but it had come in quite cool so I walked to the bedroom and came back with a blanket that I placed over Misao. I brushed my fingers over her cheek and noticed there dampness, she'd been crying. My heart clenched and I sat down beside her. Misao soon let out a pained moan and tensed even more. I could do nothing as she began crying and moaning in her sleep. This is what Kaoru was talking about when I first got here. Misao was in one of her nightmares. I rested my back against the head of the couch and raised Misao up and into my embrace. Her body went tense and she tried to pull away. I needed to comfort her so I spoke into her ear quietly and soothingly.

"Misao, it's alright now. You don't need to be afraid. I'm here to protect you." I held her tight with one arm while the other brushed through her silken locks. Her body soon relaxed into my embrace and her cries ended. I looked down to see her ocean-blue eyes register who was holding her.

"You saved me from being raped again. Thank you Aoshi." I was stunned when she called me Aoshi and then tensed for a couple of seconds when she wrapped her small arms around my waist and cried gratefully into my chest.

"You're going to get through this Misao, I promise." I looked down at her once more and realised she had fallen asleep. I grabbed the blanket and placed it over us and soon chuckled softly hoping that when Misao woke she won't slap me like she first did.

* * * *

I woke when Misao had tightened her embrace around my waist. I had to blink my eyes a few times to adjust to the bright light coming in through the window. I looked down to notice her eyes were closed, a small smile was tugging at her lips and she was lightly blushing while all her hair was freely cascading over the both of us and the blanket.

"Misao?" I had spoken quietly and gently towards her. Her eyes snapped open and she practically jumped out of my embrace and sat on her knees and spoke shakily.

"A-Aoshi, I-I'm sorry f-for falling asleep in y-your bed." She had closed her eyes embarrassed about how silly she was acting. I looked at how well the pyjamas fit her and she looked beautiful with her hair ruffled all around her. I sighed heavily and soon spoke.

"Misao it doesn't matter. If you have nightmares, or you just can't sleep, come out here and wake me up. I'll be here to help you so you don't need to be afraid. If you need to talk about what is happening or you just need the company of another person I'll be here, okay?" She nodded quietly and so I got up and walked to the fridge to get some breakfast. I looked over to Misao once more and still found her sitting on the bed brushing the fur on the bear.

"Misao are you alright?" My heart soon constricted in my chest when she shook her head negatively and placed her hands over her face and began sobbing painfully. I hurriedly walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her fragile form.

"Misao please tell me what's wrong" I asked brokenly to her. 

"I came out to apologise and found you gone. I didn't even know where you had gone. I wanted to say sorry for acting like an idiot. I know you wouldn't hurt me because you promised but I've never been touched like that before or like this either. I'm sorry for being so silly." I rubbed her back soothingly as I finally understood.

"No Misao I'm sorry for not knowing why you'd act that way. I won't try anything or comfort you unless you ask, or I see it in your eyes." I chuckle at the last part and so does Misao. We fall into a comfortable silence with me still embracing her. I loosen it and walk to pick up my shirt and put in on. 

"Why don't you freshen up Misao and I'll get us some breakfast." I look to see Misao lying on her side hugging the bear and fast asleep. _Emotions must really knock her around,_ I silently thought. I got my breakfast and sat on the floor watching her sleep. I soon finished and realised I was going to the training hall I saw early in the morning and got dressed in some nicer clothes, grabbed my weapons, wrote Misao a note and left the house.

* * * *

It was nearly lunchtime and the classes had finished at the training hall for a while. I showed the instructor what I could do and he was quite impressed. I had asked him if he needed any help teaching because he was the only instructor. He asked me if I could teach the younger children when I finished school for about half an hour to an hour each night so he could spend all the afternoon with his own children. He trained the adults in different classes during the day from 8am until about 2pm. The young children would start at about 3:30pm until 4:30pm because some of the mothers weren't able to pick them up until then. I was chatting away to some of the older men when we all turned when we heard the bell ring when the door opened and closed. It was Misao holding a plastic bag and waiting for me to join her. I began walking towards her and heard the men whisper 'what a beautiful young women she is' and 'how lucky is he'. I controlled the slight embarrassment I felt and we left to silently walk to the park for lunch.

"Is that where you are going to train Aoshi?" I stopped again when she called me by my first name and Misao turned to face me but I just couldn't help but cut in.

"I'm sorry, it's still strange to hear you call me that, but I'm finally glad you are." She nodded her head in understanding and we walked into the park to see many of the children that we saw a couple of days ago playing around. We sat under a tree and I leaned against the trunk of it. We ate quickly as we both were starving and then I closed my eyes and relaxed. I could feel Misao's eyes on me and finally I let her ask her question.

"Aoshi can I…I mean may I please…Can I… You know what I'm trying to ask right?" 

"No." I had stated quickly to her trying to suppress a smile.

"What?" She soon hit me lightly on the arm when I began to chuckle and she laid her head in my lap and closed her eyes. I placed my hand on her head and lightly brushed her hair with my fingers. I heard her sigh quietly and I too relaxed in the warm afternoon sun. I soon bent my head down to speak quietly in her ear.

"Misao when we have school holidays will you come to my home with me?" Her eyes never opened but she had heard what I said and answered my question with another question.

"Do you really want me to come or are you just trying to be nice?" I took a deep breath and answered her honestly while having my gaze turned up to the see the sun shining through the gaps the leaves made when the wind blew them around.

"I really want you to come and spend the holidays with me" Silence fell between us but I could hear the happy screaming of the children running around.

"I'd love to go." I looked down at Misao to see a small smile on her face and her eyes still closed. I tucked loose strands of her hair behind her ear and let out my breath that I had been holding, while waiting for her to answer.

* * * *

A couple of hours passed and Misao was still sleeping. I brushed my fingers lightly over her cheek and she opened her eyes to stare at me. 

"We should be going Misao" I stated to her. She pouted cutely at me for waking her up and disturbing her peaceful slumber but I quickly replied with an answer.

"Don't try and pull that cute pouting with me Missy because you know we have to get back home and do our homework so we can be lazy and do nothing all tomorrow, okay?" I knew this would convince her as she began to giggle. She soon got up and walked in the direction of where we lived and I was close behind her.

* * * *


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of months have gone by and while teaching the young children at the training hall I'd keep it open for an extra half hour and begin to teach Misao some of the art. She seemed to have a natural gift for it as much as I did because she really had good balance and her throwing skills weren't bad. Misao was very determined so she would come to the hall to watch me teach as well as train herself. It took her a few weeks to sense the presence of someone but she soon got the hang of it too. She knows basic defence but I haven't trained her up in that at all because she's more excited with using the kunai. I would constantly write to Mia using the computers at school and tell her about my studies, and the training hall, the unit, Misao and my other friends. She would always reply back in the next few days with a different story each day of what was happening to her and she couldn't wait to see me and meet Misao.

* * * *

Today was the last day of school for a week and all students were damn pleased. Kenshin and the others were going camping for the whole week and were disappointed that Misao and I weren't coming. So we promised them the next time they wanted to go camping, like a weekend, we'd go with them. Misao and I had packed a bag each the day before and now we had been on the plane for about an hour heading back to my home where Mia was. I could tell Misao was nervous as she fidgeted in the seat but her hands were slightly shaking. On impulse I placed my larger hand over her smaller one and spoke quietly to her.

"Relax, you'll be fine, besides she'll love you." Misao was a little shocked I had placed my hand over hers but she soon turned her hand over and held onto mine while smiling at me. 

"I hope so" She had replied shyly and then closed her eyes to try and relax her nervous body.

* * * *

A few hours past and I shook Misao to indicate we had landed. People crowded the isles to get their luggage and proceed to exit the plane. Misao was literally shaking and so as we walked off the plane and headed for the inside area of the airport I stretched out my hand for Misao and she gratefully took it. We entered the airport and walked to the baggage claim area and that's when I saw Mia. Although she was facing the other way I knew it had to be her. She wore a long dark purple dress with splits up the sides and a knitted black jumper over the top. She had cut her hair as it now rested on her shoulders. 

"Mia!" I yelled excitedly and dropped Misao's hand to hug her. She turned around and looked just as excited as I did. We hugged as though we hadn't seen each other in years.

"Oh, it's so good to see you bud!" She replied to me. She's been calling me that ever since she found me and It didn't bother me one bit. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Oh she is a cute one bud." Mia had stated looking at Misao standing behind me but a few feet away so she couldn't hear it.

"Yeah I know, but what ever you do, don't try and embarrass me like you always do." I stated irritated at Mia even though I knew she was going to anyway.

"Oh, now were is the fun in that." We both laughed and soon separated and I waved Misao to come closer. I could see she was real tense as she walked stiffly towards us.

"Misao this is Mia, Mia this is Misao" I stated to them. 

"I've heard a lot about you" They had stated simultaneously. They both looked at me and we all laughed. Mia gave Misao a hug and that seemed to loosen the tension in her muscles. I collected our bags and we soon left the airport driving home in Mia's car.

"So bud what's Kyoto like?" Mia had asked me.

"Well I guess it's not to bad now. I mean when I first arrived I was a bit pissed you'd actually sent me away and to a school where I had to wear a uniform as well. Plus when it was time to go to the unit you found for me it took me an hour to find it. Where the unit is situated is pretty good because just down the road there's a nice vendor stall, a training hall and a huge park nearby, but being back here is great, th-"

"This place will always be home to you, right bud?" 

"Of course Mia, because you're here!" I smile at her and we both laughed.

"Misao sweetie you're awfully quiet." Mia had addressed Misao. I looked at her sitting in the back starring out the window blankly.

"I'm just tired that's all." 

"Don't worry when we get home I'll set you up in a spare room and you can freshen up and have an early night and tomorrow I want to know more about you" Mia had replied completely missing the fact that Misao was upset and that something was troubling her.

* * * *

Mia ended up showing Misao were she was staying which was a room next to mine and walked inside and closed the door. She hadn't come out for ages and Mia and I decided to eat without her and catch up on old times. It was becoming extremely late and Mia went to bed as she had work in the morning. I too went to my own room and noticed the bedside lamp on. I found Misao sitting on the bed waiting for me. Her hair was undone and she wore my black long sleeved shirt. The bear was not with her this time, as she left it in Kyoto and she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Misao is something wrong?" I walked closer towards her and stood in front of her waiting for her to answer. She was extremely quiet and it was frustrating the hell out of me.

"You do that all the time." 

"What?"

"When you become frustrated you occasionally rake your fingers through your hair. I've notice you do this numerous times. You must be fighting an inside battle."

"Pretty much, now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked her again.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" Now I was becoming angry.

"Oh come on Misao. Look at how you were acting towards Mia and me today and the fact you never even came out of the room to eat or even say goodnight!"

"I'm sorry Aoshi" Misao had spoken brokenly to me. I breathed in slowly and placed my hand on her knee to speak again.

"Don't touch me!" Misao had yelled frightened. My control had finally snapped and I spoke even more angrily towards her.

"Make up your damn mind Misao. One minute everything is fine between us and then you show your true emotions and the minute I try and comfort you, you become all freaked out. Will you ever trust me? I may as well not even bother anymore the way you act!" Misao broke down and cried her heart out at being yelled at. I couldn't believe I was being so harsh towards her. She has been traumatised for years on end and I just make it even worse by not being patient. I walked to the bed and sat on the floor resting my head on the mattress near Misao's head.

"Misao I'm so sorry for being such a bastard" 

"I had another nightmare and you weren't there to take it away so I had to go through the beating and the rape again. I came here because I wanted you to take it away, but as soon as you asked me what was wrong I clammed up. I'm sorry." She began to cry and I soon stood up and spoke quietly to her.

"Misao, come here" She looked up at me and sat on her knees on the mattress and hugged me around the waist crying even more. I wrapped my arms around her to soothe her cries.

"Please take them away. I don't want them anymore." She whispered to me. I hugged her tighter as if reassuring her that I would. Her cries softened minutes later but I still held her. 

"Can I stay Aoshi?" Her voice was weak and uncertain which broke my heart.

"Of course Misao." She soon let go and layed down on one side of the bed. I occupied the other side, leaning against the headboard but wouldn't get close to Misao unless she allowed it. I was surprised when her shaking hands wrapped around my waist and held me tight while her head was pillowed on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm loosely around her shoulder and I soon fell asleep too.

* * * *

I woke up early and left the room silently and apologised to Mia about last night about Misao and I arguing. She finally asked me what was up and I couldn't lie to her anymore so I told her everything about Misao. 

"How could anyone do that? The poor thing." I nodded silently and my face became confused when she smiled up at me.

"You promised to take care of her didn't you?" I smiled at Mia, as she knew me too well.

"She needs to feel loved Mia, and I happen to know the best medicine." I replied back to her. She looked up at me and so I answered.

"She needs to have someone who can give her freedom to sort things out for herself and yet she needs someone to be there for her 24 hours a day and I can be that person. I knew what it was like to feel unloved for many years. I know she needs me too." Mia smiled up at me and soon spoke.

"So bud's finally found someone to take care of and hopefully will take care of him forever huh?"

"Well I-"

"Oh no you don't I can read you like an open book! So what are you guys going to do for your holidays?" I thought for a minute and found the only solution.

"I'll take her to my old home." Mia gasped but soon nodded her head. I hadn't even shown the place to her but she'd never feel jealous, as it didn't matter whether she saw it or not. I was her "little brother" that she wanted and that made her happy.

"I must go to work, so when will you be back so I can talk with Misao?" 

"We'll only be a day at the most" She nodded and soon left.

* * * *

A couple of hours later Misao emerged fully awake and smiling. I had packed us a smaller bag with some food placed inside. I swung it over my shoulder and pointed to the door. Misao looked at me curiously but soon placed her shoes on and we walked a few blocks and soon entered the forest. 

"Aoshi were are we going?"

"My home" I stated quietly. Misao didn't reply at all so we kept walking for a few more hours. I couldn't believe I still knew the way. No one knew the place was out here. It was our family's sanctuary from everyone. I began to walk faster and soon pushed through some bushes and there was the house just like I had left it 13 years ago. Weeds grew tremendously high; hiding all of the toys that used to sit out in the yard. The door was still left open from when I ran away. I dropped the back and walked stiffly closer. Misao had not followed me and I was silently grateful. I walked to "the" room where my parents died and found nothing but bones. The room was full of dust and yet nothing had been stolen because nobody found this place. I even bet nobody knew anyone had died. I soon fell to my knees and began to shake. All of my emotions were coming out at once and I couldn't stop them. I don't think I even wanted too. It was about time I came face to face with what had happened all those years ago. I felt a slight pressure on my shoulders and tensed up speaking brokenly to Misao. 

"I don't want you to see me like this."

"Too late" And with that Misao sat in front of me and wrapped me up in her embrace. I soon broke down, all my walls protecting the emotions I have kept hidden for so long came crashing down, and I wept into Misao's embrace while hugging her as if she was my only lifeline. 

"Everything's going to be fine Aoshi. Mia is here to take care of you and so am I if you let me." She had remembered the words I had spoken to her months ago about looking after her. I smiled and tried to get a hold of myself and soon did. I let go of Misao and soon sat back looking into her beautiful eyes, which showed love and concern for me. I took off my necklace and placed it in Misao's palm.

"Will you take care of these for me?" 

"Shouldn't you give this to Mia?" I looked at her confused and I knew she was going to answer before I could ask my question.

"You love her so you should let someone who is special in your heart take care of them." Now I understood what Misao was talking about. Everytime I talked about Mia it sounded as though I loved her more then the sister she is to me. I know it would take Misao ages to show her true feelings for me but she need not worry because I already knew she loved me. I silently shook when I realised I loved her back. 

"Misao, Mia is very special to me but so are you." I try to convince her and she is about to speak but I cut her off.

"I love her differently the way I love you. I even love Kaoru and the others differently from the way I love you and Mia."

"What?" Her small voice gave me the strength to open up more and tell her hat I was feeling.

"Misao I love Mia as a sister. I would never think of her as anyone other then that. She took me into her home and raised me. She had sacrificed her teenage years to love me and give me the attention I needed. She became my family, my sister. When I met Kaoru and the others I was so happy to have found people who hadn't treated me like a freak or an outsider. You guys are the only friends I have ever had besides Mia. I am like Kenshin when he feels obliged to protect his friends. As for you Misao I love you. I don't want you to freak out thinking I'm going to try moves on you when clearly that's not what you are ready for. I just want you to know that there are many types of loves I feel, but the one with you is the strongest of all." I had stopped talking and Misao sat in front of me silently taking in everything I had said.

"Oh thank goodness" I raised my head and saw Misao smiling at me. My eyes widened when she wrapped her arms around my neck and spoke quietly into my ear.

"I feel the same way about you Aoshi." I hugged Misao tighter to me and she relaxed in my embrace and we stayed that way in front of my parents. I knew they were smiling down on me as I have found happiness in another as they have found happiness in me.

* * * *

Misao and I had returned to Mia's and even though we had confessed our true feelings to each other, I had no clue at what to do next. I knew deep inside me that this love for Misao was real and I knew that if I ever hurt her in any way I wouldn't be able to cope or live with myself. I couldn't help but think that if I tried to kiss her or hug her lovingly she would get back her nightmares and think I am one of the bastards who attacked her. I was having an inner battle with myself.

"Aoshi what's wrong with you?"

"What?" I had snapped out of my mental battle by Misao who was standing in front of me in the back garden.

"You are fighting with yourself again. You're raking your fingers through your hair again." I soon realised she was right and dropped my hand limply to my side and spoke to Misao while getting up and going back into the house.

"Nothing's wrong Misao, come inside its going to rain soon." I got up and entered the house.

* * * *

"Hey bud, where's Misao?" Mia had asked me. I too wondered where she was as it was raining heavily outside and the fact that I hadn't seen her for a few hours. 

"Maybe she's in the spare room." 

"I'll go get her as tea is nearly ready." Mia had stated and walked down the hall. I silently followed making sure she didn't know I was. I was worried about Misao and knew I was a bit harsh to her in the garden. Mia had entered the room and closed the door behind her. I walked silently and could hear their voices clearly.

"Misao sweetie why are you crying?" My heart clenched in my chest. _I was the one who made her cry. _I placed my hand on my heart as it beat wildly as I waited for her answer.

"I don't think Aoshi likes me…" I sank to my knees in front of the closed door when I heard that. Misao was unable to finish as she sobbed brokenly.

"What makes you think that Misao?"

"We went to his house, the one in the forest, his parents are still there too, only bones though. He wanted me to wear his necklace but I said he should give it to you because he loves you. He said there are many different loves to feel and the one he has with you is different to his friends and mine. I don't understand." _IDIOT!_ I screamed at myself. I should have explained more.

"Yes he does love me Mi-. Stop Misao and listen!" I was taken back by Mia as she got frustrated with whatever Misao was doing in there. A few seconds later she began to talk again.

"He loves me dearly because I took care of him. I became his life as he had not been cared for or loved by anyone for a long time. He didn't talk to me about his family or what happened to them for years and that didn't matter to me. I just wanted him to be happy. He is right though Misao, there are different loves. His love for me is a gentle caring one, as a brother loves a sister. We are family together and that will be with us until we part in death but then we shall reunite in heaven to be a family once more. I could never tell you what his loves for his friends are like because he would feel different as he has never had friends before. What he has with you Misao is so unique. I remember when he was 12 he had said when he got older and found someone, who made him feel alive, he would protect them with his life. He'd love them unconditionally and the relationship would only grow stronger with time so that he could be with her for eternity. You make him feel alive Misao." I could feel a light blush creep up on my cheeks. I couldn't believe Mia had said that. This was becoming embarrassing but I dare not interfere. I wanted to know what Misao would say.

"Don't you understand Misao that he wants you to feel his love and he wants to take care of you."

"But he doesn't do anything…" Mia had laughed softly. Boy, I was never going to hear the end of that one.

"Misao have you ever wandered what he is going through in his mind? I know he wants to hug you and kiss you passionately but he feels as though you might think of him as one of the men who attacked you. He is having an emotional battle with himself as he wouldn't have a clue of how far to go because he fears that if he hurts you in any way he'll die. You really need to talk to him about what you are feeling Misao."

"Thank you Mia." I scrambled to my feet and made a hasty retreat to the back yard and sat on the porch watching the rain. The conversation kept going through my mind over and over again and so I stood in the rain, face turned upwards, to try and wash it all away. Minutes later I could no longer feel the rain falling on my face and I opened my eyes to see a light blue umbrella above me. I looked down to see Misao smiling up at me. 

"You shouldn't be out in the rain Aoshi, you might get sick." 

"I've just been thinking that's all. Mi-" I was cut off by Misao placing a finger on my lips to stop me from talking. Misao came closer and wrapped one arm around my waist and placed her head on my chest and looked out into the rain. I too placed an arm around her shoulders but she immediately tensed up and so I dropped my arm away.

"No don't! I'm okay, I just need to get used to it that's all." I nodded my head when she looked up to say this and so I gently placed my hand back around her. I took a hold of the umbrella and dropped it on the ground. Misao squealed when the cool rain hit her bare skin. I soon wrapped my other arm around her and bent my upper body over her to shield her from the rain. Her head lifted up so she could stare up at me. Even though her eyes held uncertainty, that beautiful smile was still on her face. I knew I wanted to kiss her but I wasn't sure if I was allowed to yet. Misao was still getting used to me hugging her and so I couldn't do it. I soon stopped the embrace, which saddened Misao as her eyes frowned in disappointment. I picked up the discarded umbrella and brought it above her. She was still frowning sadly so I placed one of my hands on her wet cheek. Her eyes grew wide in fear and her mouth parted but nothing came out. I dropped my hand away and bowed my head defeated. It was back to the drawing board again. I dropped the umbrella and spoke softly to Misao.

"I'm going for a walk." I walked past her and could hear her voice calling me back but I didn't listen and walked out the back gate and down the ally in the pouring rain. I kept walking aimlessly thinking about Misao. I am in a battle that I'll never win, as Misao will never let go. Does she even trust me at all? I wasn't sure if I was crying but I turned my face to the heavens for the rain to wash my face anyway.

* * * *

Hours passed by and I was now back in the yard and the rain had turned to light drizzle. I walked into the house to find Mia sitting in one of the lounge chairs reading a book.

"Hey Mia" I stated plainly towards her and took of my shoes and socks at the back door and grabbed a towel from the laundry, which was close by, and was about to leave to go to my room when Mia spoke. 

"All you can say is 'Hey Mia'. Do you have any idea how worried I have been Aoshi?" I sighed and soon spoke.

"Okay what's wrong? Everytime you call me 'Aoshi' it means what ever has happened is my fault." Mia had gotten up and stood in front of me.

"I saw what happened in the yard Aoshi and it was going great until you pulled that little stunt."

"What stunt? Is placing my hand on her cheek really that fast Mia? I thought she could trust me but obviously she can't. You don't know what it is like to try and win a loosing battle. I wish deeply that Misao would one day not have her nightmares and that I could touch her without her freaking out and thinking I'm going to attack her like those guys. Do you know what it is like to give out all the love you have to that one special person you hold the most in your heart and then be rejected? No you don't! So don't lecture me on how I should be feeling because quite frankly I'm sick of everything!" I was so angry that I was yelling this at the top of my lungs to her and when I had enough, I brushed past and walked to my room. I opened the door and slammed it closed and threw my wet clothes in a pile and placed the towel around my waist while the rest of my body was still wet from the rain.

"Aoshi?" I completely froze as in those intense moments I had with Mia, I completely forgot about my training and I didn't even sense that Misao was in the room. I had even stripped off in front of her and I knew she saw me from the dull light coming from the lamp. I slowly turned around to find Misao sitting cross-legged on the bed, hair cascading freely around her and wearing her summer pyjamas. 

"Misao what are you doing in here?" I asked embarrassed but I still kept my composure. Misao said nothing but kept staring at my nakedness. She soon became embarrassed and blushed while turning her gaze away from me.

"I thought you knew I was in here…" She had stated weakly to me. I turned to the cupboard and placed a shirt over my exposed chest.

"Ah no…I was to busy fuming about the discussion Mia and I had in the lounge room." I found the rest of my clothing and dressed with the towel still on. Once I finished I threw the towel on the floor with my wet clothes.

"I heard…" My head snapped up when she had said this and I didn't know what I was going to say.

"Oh…" I sat on the ground leaning my back against the cupboard and waited for Misao to speak.

"I'm sorry Aoshi. I didn't know I made you feel that way."

"Stop Misao, stop apologizing. Look you need to figure your feelings out and me being around is making it worse. So I'm going back to Kyoto later tonight, I sorted it out earlier with the airline, and I'm going to work at the training hall for the rest of the holidays. Mia would love to have you here, so stay." I got up off the floor and began throwing all my gear into the bag.

"What if I don't want you to go." Misao had spoken weakly to me. I was becoming frustrated at her but spoke gently as not to hurt her feelings. 

"Misao you need the rest of the holidays to yourself. Talk with Mia, go out, relax, do whatever, just figure out what you want."

"What I want?" She asked confused at me.

"Yeah, do you want to be the real Misao or go back to the cold Misao. Do you want to have a life, do you want to let go of your nightmares, and do you want your friends to love and care for you again. But most of all do you want me?" I began speaking positively but when I had asked her to think about me I was close to the breaking point.

"I've…I've got to go. Bye Misao." I picked up my bag and walked out the door. I was closing in on the front door when Mia spoke.

"Aoshi, I'm sorry about before. I didn't realise you were hurting so much."

"Mia its okay, I'm fine really."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Mia had yelled at me. I was a little surprised but walked back and hugged her.

"It was great to see you Mia, even though we fought most of the time."

"Please stay bud, you guys can sort this out." Mia had said this while hugging me. I shook my head at what she had said and explained why.

"Misao needs to figure out what she wants by herself. Me being here is difficult and I can't help her, not this time. I'll see you around Mia." And with that I walked out the door and went to find a cab to take me to the airport.

* * * *


	6. Chapter 6

It has been days and I haven't heard anything from Mia or Misao. The week has passed so quickly and there is only 2 days until I must return to school. I have just finished training the small children at the hall. I was walking to the park to rest and hid by kodachi's under my trench coat. I smiled at the mothers who have known me ever since I told their children stories. It was usually a constant thing I did everytime I came here. I placed my weapons on the ground beside me and rested under the usual tree. I closed my eyes but knew that a pair of curious blue eyes was on me and that the small little girl was coming closer.

"Boo!" I opened my eyes and said to Stevie. She squealed in excitement and her beautiful eyes lit up. She soon sat in my lap and rested her head against my broad chest.

"Do you want me to tell you another story?"

"Nope, I just wanna rest here with you, can I?"

"Of course Stevie." She snuggled in closer to get some of my warmth as the sun was hidden behind the clouds and the cool wind blew. I wrapped my arms around her small form and protected her from the cold.

* * * *

Time passed quickly and I soon woke with a start when I heard Stevie's mother calling her from a distance. I bent my head down to her little ear and spoke quietly to her.

"Stevie, your mum's calling for you."

"I don't wanna go, I like being here." She pouted quietly to me. I had to force myself to not let her have her way. I picked her up and stood her on her feet.

"You mum's going to take you to see your daddy though, won't that be exciting Stevie?" Her eyes light up and she smiled brightly and soon yelled to her mother.

"I'm coming mama!" She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around me and then spoke quietly to me.

"Next time you come to the park, can you bring Misao too?" I smiled gently down at her and nodded my head. A laugh bubbled up in her throat and she soon leapt out of my lap and ran for her mother. When she reached her, she turned around and waved frantically at me.

"Bye Aoshi" I laughed at how adorably cute she was and how much energy she had and waved back. It was getting cooler and the sun would be setting soon, so I picked up my kodachi's and walked back home.

* * * *

I went to place my key in the door and realised it wasn't closed properly. I unsheathed my smaller kodachi and entered the unit silently. I searched down the hall first for any intruders but no one was there. I came back into the lounge room just as Misao walked out of the bedroom. She screamed lightly and placed a hand over her heart, as I stood with the kodachi in my hand ready for action. She was dressed in a short dark blue dress that came above her knees and a black jumper that was unbuttoned, over the top. Her hair was braided loosely and small bits framed her face. She looked as beautiful as ever, and even a little older. I sheathed my kodachi and placed it against the wall below me and stared silently at her. I placed my hands in my pockets and watched as she walked closer towards me. I did nothing but stand motionless as she wrapped her arms around my waist. 

"It's good to see you Aoshi." I took a deep breath and spoke to Misao without hugging her back.

"Misao I've got to know, did you sort all of your feelings out?" She shook her head negatively against my chest and so I grabbed her arms and pulled them away from my waist and placed them at her sides. Her eyes frowned sadly but she knew why I was doing this.

"I want to be me again, I really do. I do want to have a happy life with no nightmares and I know Kenshin and the others care about me deeply. I just don't know about you though. I don't know what I am feeling towards you anymore. I'm sorry." I silently nodded defeated and walked to my foldout couch and sat on the end of it. I soon lied on my back and threw my arms out, just like Misao had done all those months ago. My feet still touched the carpet and I closed my eyes as not to show Misao how upset she had made me.

"Aoshi? Please say something." I knew Misao was standing beside me but I didn't open my eyes to look up at her.

"What is there to say Misao? What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to be happy that I have at least figured my feelings out."

"But nothing about me though." I felt utterly dejected. I sighed loudly as I didn't wish to fight with her. I heard a rugged sob and snapped my eyes open to see Misao had turned her back on me and ran for her bedroom. _SHIT! _I cursed loudly to myself. I got up and walked to the room to find Misao sitting on the huge bed and hugging her knees to her chest with her eyes closed tightly and crying. I sat on the floor in front of her and bowed my head apologizing quietly to her.

"I'm sorry Misao. I am happy that you have figured many things out, I really am. It just hurts that I am not one of those things."

"Whatever you do Aoshi, don't ever think that I will never have feelings for you, because deep inside I know I do. I just need to figure them out first and then you'll know." I looked up to see Misao staring sadly at me. I smiled slightly and rose to my feet and left the room. I flopped down on my bed face down with my trench coat spread out over me. I closed my eyes for a short rest but I fell deeper into the darkness and let it take me away. 

Hours must have passed as I woke to the feel of a light brushing of fingers against my cheek and snapped my eyes open and blinked a few times as the light from the lamp shone brightly. I soon turned on my side and rested my head on my right arm and saw a tear streaked Misao looking at me. She held her bear tightly to her chest in both hands and I nodded my head to tell her it was all right that she could lay down with me. I lifted my left arm and that trench coat side so Misao could have some of my warmth. She practically dived in gratefully and buried her head against my chest. I placed the coat around her securely and lightly rested my left arm around her. We were slightly separated by the bear but that is what Misao wanted so I didn't mind. I quietly began to speak to her.

"Do you want to talk about it Misao?" She shook her head negatively and then spoke shyly to me.

"Can I just stay here with you?"

"Of course Misao." She let go of her bear with one arm and wrapped it around my waist pulling me closer towards her. She let out a sigh and I lightly kissed her cheek and then spoke quickly and softly in her ear.

"Rest Misao, you'll be safe from them." She silently nodded and relaxed into a blissful sleep. I was still resting on my right arm and could do nothing but stare at how beautiful she looked with the light reflecting on her features. 

* * * *

The morning had come and I was still watching how peaceful Misao looked when she wasn't having her nightmares. _Do I take them away from her? Do I protect her from having them?_ I silently wandered in my mind. Misao had moved during the night and was now lying on her back with her head tilted to my chest. I had lowered my head to pillow it on my arm and I could smell Misao's hair as she was using the shampoo and conditioner I bought her. She shivered slightly and I raised my head back onto my right arm and pressed her closer to my body warmth. Misao soon felt this and her ocean-blue eyes opened to look up at me. 

"Have you been up all night watching me sleep?" She had asked me curiously and once I nodded yes she blushed beautifully and then spoke softly.

"Thank you." Her eyes closed briefly and she breathed in deeply.

"For what Misao?"

"Protecting me like you always have been. Mia was right."

"About what?" I had asked softly in her ear and then lightly pressed my lips on her forehead. I looked back into Misao's eyes and found her lips moving slightly but nothing came out as she blushed lightly at what I had done seconds ago. It took her a few seconds to grab her composure and tell me what she meant.

"S-She said that once you tell someone you care deeply about them, you'd protect them, and you would do that for the rest of your life." I lightly blushed but nodded my head silently to agree with that. It was true though. Mia was my sister and I'd always protect her. As for Misao I will do more then protect her, I'll give her my love but only when she finally figures out her true feelings. Minutes passed by as our silence grew and I soon look at my clock and realise that if I don't get ready I'd be late for work.

"I've gotta go to work Misao." I was unable to move as Misao had tightened her embrace around me and whispered against my bare neck.

"Please stay a little longer Aoshi." I looked down and found Misao's face bright red as she was embarrassed she had said that to me. I sighed and replied to her.

"You are making this very difficult Misao." She giggled and her hot breath trickled down my neck. I bit my lip to control my rugged breathing and soon relaxed and held Misao close to me. I loosened the embrace minutes later and got up and faced Misao. Misao too sat up and pouted cutely at me for ruining the "moment". I brushed my fingers lightly along her cheek and this time she smiled. There was no fear anymore. Hopefully soon I'd get to kiss her. I walked to the bedroom and changed my clothes quickly. I entered the main room to find Misao waiting for me holding my kodachi's to her chest wearing her summer pyjamas. I walked closer to her and reached for my kodachi's but she placed them behind her back and titled her head up towards me playfully. It was as if she wanted me to hug her to grab my weapons and maybe even kiss her?

"Misao?" I had asked softly while looking into her intense eyes. She had parted her lips slightly to speak but I couldn't help but stop her by bending down and lightly placing my lips on hers. She gasped and just before I pulled away to apologise I heard my kodachi's hit the carpeted floor as she soon wrapped her arms around my waist to pull me closer. I only kept lightly kissing her telling her that I was in no hurry but Misao soon became bolder as she stood tiptoed to get more height and deepened the kiss. I could do nothing but respond in kind by pulling her closer to me. Before I lost complete control at what Misao's kisses were doing to me I broke the kiss to breath in some much needed oxygen and get a hold of my emotions.

"Are you sure this is what you really want Misao?" I needed to be sure. Misao nodded in kind while blushing lightly and she bent down to pick up my weapons she dropped earlier. I sighed in relief, finally Misao would trust me. 

"I'm late for work." I said while grabbing the kodachi's from her, but she wouldn't let go as she smiled up at me and patted one of her fingers on her lips indicating that she wanted to be kissed before I could have them. I smiled at how cute she was and complied with what she suggested and lightly caressed my lips over hers not fully kissing her. This frustrated her immensely and so I was able to grab my weapons from her. I walked to the door and turned around to give a smug smile but found her head bowed. I walked back towards her and lifted her chin to see her pouting cutely at me once again. _Damn she was good at this._ So before she could react I placed one of my hands behind her head, tilted it upward by tugging her hair lightly, and crushed my lips down on hers to kiss her passionately. Although she was shocked at first she soon responded by throwing her arms around my neck to try and keep me in the unit with her but I soon stopped and let go. She opened her swollen red lips to speak but I placed my fingers over them and spoke first.

"Meet me at the park at 2pm okay Misao?" She looked quizzically at me so I answered her silent question.

"Stevie said the next time I go to the park I have to bring you with me." Misao nodded silently and I walked to the door and left with a huge smile on my face and my heart beating wildly in my chest at what Misao had done to me.

* * * *

Stevie and I were sitting under my usual tree resting in the cool grass, while I leaned against the trunk. I had my legs stretched out in front of me and partly open as Stevie was standing on my upped thighs bare foot, with her small hands resting on my shoulders to balance herself, while talking profusely about her day before I came to the park. I had one hand behind her back to help steady her while the other one lay in the grass. I glanced at my watch and realised it was 2:30pm and Misao still hadn't shown up. I sighed quietly at maybe what I did hours ago had scared Misao off. 

"Aoshi? Aoshi!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Stevie's chubby hand patting my cheek lightly. I smiled at her and she soon spoke.

"You promised me that Misao was coming with you." Her eyes frowned sadly at me and I hated her like this so I picked up one of her braids and lightly brushed her cheek with it. She giggled cutely and I smiled at her. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I returned her small hug and closed my eyes for a brief moment and soon opened them to see Misao standing a couple of meters away. She was wearing a nice long pale blue summer dress with her black jumper tied loosely around her waist and her long hair blowing freely in the breeze.

"Hey Stevie I got a present for you." I told the little girl excitedly, while waving my hand to indicate to Misao not to make her presence known just yet. Her small face came closer to mine and she whispered thrilled at me.

"What is it?"

"Turn around." I told her. I watched her eyes light up and she turned her head to look over her shoulder and saw Misao standing there. She leapt off my thighs and ran to Misao who crouched down to give her a big hug.

"MISAO! I missed you sooooooooo much!"

"Me too Stevie." Misao had replied softly to the young girl. I now sat cross-legged and watched as Stevie took a hold of Misao's hand and dragged her closer to where I was sitting. I looked up to see Misao smiling gently at me and so I smiled in return.

"Here Misao" Stevie was facing Misao but she pat my legs indicating to Misao that this is where she should sit, in my lap. A light blush came to Misao's cheeks, as she didn't know what to say to the little girl. Misao hadn't moved from her standing position and I watched as Stevie got frustrated at Misao.

"Come on Misao, Aoshi doesn't bite. He's nice and warm and cuddly too." I chuckled as Stevie had said this with her hands on her hips looking determinedly up at Misao. I was surprised as Misao walked closer and stood at my side. She placed one of her hands on my shoulder and lowed herself as she sat in my lap. Trying to get comfortable Misao ended up lying her head down on my right shoulder while her legs where placed over my left leg.

"Okay Stevie I'll trust you but if he isn't warm and cuddly you're going to get the tickle torture." Misao had said this to Stevie while smiling gently at her. Misao made a small groan as the ball of energy leapt into her lap and I had to laugh and Stevie soon rested her back against my chest. Stevie soon yawned and closed her eyes and spoke softly to Misao and then soon fell asleep.

"I told you he was cuddly…" Misao chuckled lightly and then spoke to me softly as not to disturb Stevie's afternoon nap.

"I can't believe we have school tomorrow Aoshi. I wander how Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano and Megumi got along on their week camping trip?"

"I presume that Sano and Megumi drove the other two nuts with their constant bickering but then they would have finally told each other how they felt. Kenshin and Kaoru would have gone for some night walk and talked about general things then it would have turned to them and so on…"

"Are you sure about that?" 

"Absolutely, just you wait until tomorrow at lunchtime…everything will come out."

"What about us?" Misao had spoken quietly into my neck and then she lifted her face so I could see those radiant blue eyes.

"That's entirely up to you Misao. When I asked you this morning if you really wanted to be with me and you nodded, I was happy, but now I don't know. If you still need to figure your feelings out just say we're friends and that's all I'll be, your friend." I sighed loudly and felt Misao nod her head silently to what I had said. I looked down to realise she too had closed her eyes and fallen asleep just like Stevie had minutes ago. I wrapped my arms more securely around the both of them and held them closer to me. We stayed like this until it was time to go home.

* * * *


	7. Chapter 7

I heard the faint sound of my alarm going off as a large cushion usually muffled it. I turned over to turn it off and bummed into another body. I blinked my eyes to focus them properly and found Misao sound asleep lying on her stomach with her messy hair cascading around her. I leaned on my right arm up and brushed my left-hand fingers through Misao's long silky hair and she soon turned on her side to face me with her eyes still closed. I brushed my fingertips over her cheek but her eyes still didn't open.

"Oi sleepy head wake up." I smiled out how adorable she was in going through her "waking-up" process. She'd groan and mumble some unintelligible words that I could never understand and then would proceed to stretching her arms up above her head and flexing her toes. The last thing she would do is open her eyes, blink a few times and then she was finally awake. Her eyes found mine and she smiled while speaking softly to me.

"Hi." She blushed at seeing me only half clothed but slowly wrapped an arm around my waist and placed her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head softly and smelled the sweet fragrance of her hair and then began to talk.

"Why didn't you wake me up Misao?" She still had her head resting against my chest but I soon saw her cheeks flame bright red and she was trying to figure out what to say.

"I didn't want to disturb your sleep. You look so relaxed and I was amazed that when I laid down next to you, you didn't wake up You must have been real tired."

"Naa, I probably was just dreaming. Usually when I dream nobody can wake me for ages because I feel as though they are so real."

"What are they about?" Misao was now curious as she too leaned on one of her arms facing me.

"I'll tell ya one day." I absently said while caressing her cheek with my free hand.

"Come on Misao we must get ready" I got up and padded to the bedroom for my uniform and came back out, with my white shirt still undone and my tie around my neck, and found Misao laying down on my bed with her eyes closed once more. I silently lay down near her while resting my upper body on my lower arms, which were placed on either side of her arms.

"Are you coming to school with me?" I asked Misao. She gasped and opened her eyes to see me looking down at her. She smiled shyly and then lifted one of her fingers and tapped it on her lips. I chuckled softly and then lowered my lips to brush hers slightly but making sure not to make full contact with them. She began to ascend, raising herself up to make more contact but I reacted in kind by leaning further away. She was now in a sitting position and I pulled her up onto her feet. I smiled smugly as I completely angered her for not truly kissing her properly. I silently stared down at her for some time and then lifted her chin up and bent my head closer to hers while keeping eye contact. Her blue eyes lit up happily and I soon wrapped my arms around her and kissed her passionately. Her fingernails on one hand pressed into my shoulder to hold me while the other grabbed hold of my tie. Misao kept on trying to bring me closer with my tie and I soon stopped to see it completely ruined from all her tugging. I placed one hand on my hip and thrust the tie into Misao's face and stood silently looking at her. She placed her hands over her mouth to try and stop her giggling and blushed lightly. I smiled down at her and brushed her hands away from her swollen lips to kiss them smoothly once more and then walk to where I kept the kunai's and cut the tie off. I would buy another one today. 

* * * *

__

Thank god! I inwardly thought when I heard the bell go for lunch. I hadn't bought a tie yet as Misao and I ended up being late for our lessons and I went straight to our classes. I was walking to my locker and saw Misao coming closer. She was walking by herself but when she saw me she picked up her pace and smiled brightly at me. My heart beat faster at what she was doing to me. She stood in front of me and so I spoke.

"I've got to buy a tie so why don't you go on ahead and find the others and ask them how their holiday went, and I'll meet you there soon?"

"Okay" And with that she kept walking. I proceeded to the uniform shop to buy a tie. I smirked a little at hoping that Misao won't wreck this one as well.

* * * *

I had stuffed the tie in my pocket as I couldn't be bother putting it on and soon heard the faint voices of my friends. I began to walk closer and found that Sano was the missing one. When they saw me they all stopped there talking and stared silently at me.

"What?" I replied with no emotion etched in my voice. 

"Ah, Misao said you taught her some defence moves." I looked at them silently and realised they were trying to cover up what ever had been said before. I shrugged my shoulders and soon left to go see what was up with Sano. I walked in front of him so that his back was still turned to the others who were sitting further away.

"Hey Sano, why so glum?" I asked jokingly but when I saw the sadness in his deep brown eyes I placed a hand on his shoulder for him to tell me what was wrong.

"It's the fox. I finally got the courage to tell her how I feel and she laughed in my face. Forget her I don't need this shit." And with that he bunched the tree with the side of his hand and I heard the light cracking of his knuckles. I saw the others looking over at hearing the sound of Sano hitting the tree but soon waved them off. I still kept my eyes on the others as Misao, Kenshin and Kaoru kept talking, Megumi was still looking over here. I pointed my finger at her and soon waved for her to come over. She excused herself from the others and proceeded to walk slowly towards Sano and myself. 

"It may have hurt Sano, but she's just afraid that's all. She really does care deeply for you. She's just too proud to admit it." Sano looked at me while rubbing his sore knuckles and nodded his head at me. I soon walked past and stood at Megumi's side to speak softly in her ear.

"You hurt him pretty bad. Now I think you should make it right." She nodded her head and then continued to walk closer to Sano.

I soon made it back to the tree and everyone looked at me curiously. I waved them off and pointed behind them. They all turned around with surprised gasps escaping their mouths at what they saw. Megumi was standing in front of Sano speaking with her head bowed and then the next few seconds he lifted up her chin, wrapped his good arm around her and brought her closer to him and kissed her passionately. All Megumi could do was grab hand fulls of his shirt as indicating she wanted him closer as well. I smiled as they finally figured out that they love each other. I soon saw the others facing me questioningly.

"What?" I asked innocently and then got up to walk off into the schoolyard. I could hear hurried footsteps behind me and knew they belonged to Kenshin.

"Aoshi, please take care of her." I turned and looked at him and silently asked him what that meant.

"Misao I mean, please take care of her. She loves you a lot Aoshi and I just want to see her happy. You seem to be that person so please look after her."

"She loves me?" I had absently said out loud not truly believing it, as she hadn't said it to me. Kenshin starred at me confusedly and then spoke up.

"Didn't she tell you?" I shook my head negatively and Kenshin's eyes grew wide as he had just told me what Misao hadn't. I quietly laughed and shook my head at Kenshin.

"Don't worry, I'll wait for her to say it when she's ready." Kenshin nodded and began walking so I joined him.

"We are thinking about going camping again Aoshi. Please say you'll come this time and convince Misao." I nodded and then wandered about him and Kaoru.

"Kenshin have you told Kaoru YOUR feelings?" 

"Well I-" I soon saw Kenshin blush embarrassed as I caught him off guard with my question. I place my hand on his shoulder telling him he didn't have to continue as I already understood.

"I'm happy for you Kenshin, I truly am." I smiled down and the shorter guy whom soon spoke up.

"Does Misao know how you feel?" I nodded my head at him and then began walking back to the school as the bell rang to indicate lunch was over.

* * * *


	8. Chapter 8

I opened the door to the unit and saw Misao resting on her stomach lying on my bed doing homework, while still dressed in her uniform, minus the tights. I placed the shopping bags on the ground and walked closer to her.

"Where'd you run off to?" Misao had spoken while still writing.

"I just went to get some stuff for when we go camping with the others."

"I could have helped." Misao was still working away while saying this to me.

"It's alright I got everything we need." 

"I still could have come to keep you company at least." I frowned as Misao voice saddened and I sat on the floor in front of her and tilted her chin upwards to see those blue eyes shining with unshed tears. I watched as one of the tears escaped her eyes and she brushed it away while sitting up and running to her room. I ran to the bedroom and stopped the door before it could slam shut. She was sitting on the bed facing me and I stood in the entrance talking to her.

"I'm sorry Misao. I just wanted to get everything done quicker and I thought you'd want to talk to Kaoru and Megumi about some things. I don't know, girl talk or something." I soon heard her cute giggling and relaxed.

"Aoshi, the next time you go somewhere, will you promise to ask me to come with you?" I looked at Misao sitting on the bed fidgeting with her braid in her hands and lightly blushing. I nodded affirmatively and soon waved her to come closer so I could embrace her. She got up off the bed smiling brightly and relaxed into my embrace as I snaked my arms around her small body.

"I'm sorry for being so silly" Misao spoke softly at me.

"No, you have a right to be Misao. I don't tell you were I am going because I forget you might worry. You just need to trust me that I am going to be okay." She left my embrace and opened her mouth to speak but I placed my fingers on them and spoke before her.

"I know you say you do trust me Misao, but do you really feel it in here." I pointed to her heart indicating what I meant. I watched as Misao bit her lip nervously and so I changed the subject for her.

"Do you want to see what I bought, for when we go camping Misao?" She sighed in relief and so I walked into the main room and got out everything I bought.

* * * *

The week when quite fast and we all were walking to the campsite Kenshin and the others had been to before. We soon arrived and I observed the area to find the ground covered in lush green grass. Trees protected the area surrounding it completely while the flowing of a nearby stream could be heard. It had taken most of the morning to get here and so we began unpacking our equipment while the girls went to collect some fresh water from the stream. 

We sat down on some logs and rummaged around for tins of food. Something wasn't right though. I could feel it. I soon stopped and grabbed my sheathed weapons, which I had brought just in case anything happened. Sano and Kenshin finally realised that something was wrong and were soon preparing for any action as well. I unsheathed my kodachi's as kenshin brought out his sword, while Sano cracked his knuckles. I eyed Kenshin silently and then to Sano and they knew exactly what I was thinking. We jumped into a tree each and were hidden by the branches of leaves waiting for something to happen. My eyes widened when I saw Misao, Kaoru and Megumi come back into view. All of a sudden three huge bandits grabbed one of the girls each. As if that was our confirmation we jumped down onto the ground to make our presence known. They were shocked that they had company and so loosened their grip slightly on the girls. Kaoru was able to get away and run behind Kenshin who held a hand out to hold her to him while pointing his sword at the bandit who grabbed her. Megumi wasn't as lucky so she stomped on the bandit's foot and elbowed him in the ribs, but to no avail. He soon replied by slapping her across the face and she whimpered brokenly as he threw her to the ground. Sano went nuts at seeing this and kicked the shit out of the bandit until he lay unconscious on the forest floor. He raced over to Megumi and hugged her while she cried into his chest. Misao on the other hand was unable to free herself. The bandit began running off with Misao over his shoulder. Her hand was stretched out yelling to me and the only thing I could do was throw a kunai at her, which she caught easily, and stabbed the guy in the back. He yelled painfully, but ran faster and disappeared into the forest.

"Kenshin?" I had asked making sure he could handle this one guy and I didn't need any confirmation, as violence and vengeance was vivid in those eyes now. 

"MISAO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I sheathed my small kodachi and hid it inside my trenchcoat while carrying the larger one clutched in my right hand. I grabbed a shirt lying on the log fearing the worst and raced to the edge of the trees. I felt like I had been running for ages following the blood trail and soon could her some faint screaming. I picked up the pace and entered a small area to find, another three bandits and the one that had taken Misao, getting ready to beat her up even more as she only stood clad in her underwear as they wanted her to feel all of the pain.

"STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. They turned to see me standing there, kodachi in hand, ready for a fight. Misao too looked up in disbelief hoping that I wasn't a figment of her imagination.

"You touch her and I kill you! You want someone to beat up on, well I'm right here!" I couldn't let this happen to her, not again.

"Me for the girl" I replied with utter hatred edged in my voice. They soon threw Misao forward who fell on the ground. She picked herself up and raced into my outstretched arm while the other held the kodachi tightly in front of us. She cried into my chest but soon let go and wrapped her arms around her naked breasts. I handed her the shirt and pointed with my kodachi the way to race back to the camp to tell Kenshin what was happening. Tears were in her eyes but she soon left the sight. One of the bandits tried to go after her but he went down in a flash fatally wounded in the stomach. Next thing I knew I was jumped on by the other bandits who began beating the shit out of me. So much pain, I could feel some of my ribs snapping as well as my right wrist as it was snapped to get rid of kodachi and was done successfully. I was slashed by my own sword numerous times but finally got a hold of it and killed another bandit with it. I was soon beaten more and I knew they thought I was unconscious. I could feel the presence of the bandits as one stayed in the area waiting for Kenshin while the other dragged me through the forest by my feet. Blood dripped out of my wounds and my head pounded as though it were ready to explode. I could here the faint yelling of Misao's voice frantically calling out my name. I inwardly sighed, as she was alive, well and safe. Kenshin and the others would take care of her. As for myself I wasn't sure how much more I could take. I soon felt the brushing of a handle against my swollen ribs and realised what it was. _My kodachi!_ I opened my eyes to see the bandit dragging me far away from the others not knowing to him that I was still conscious. I brought my hand to the inside of my coat and gritted my teeth to stifle the groan at how much pain I was in. I unsheathed my small kodachi ready for action.

"Never turn your back on me" I hissed with venom in my voice. The bandit dropped my feet and I came to a halt. He turned around fumbling for his weapon but I soon threw my kodachi straight at his heart with all the energy I had left. The blade pieced through his skin and etched into his heart. Blood splurged from his mouth as he fell backwards dead. I sat on the ground heaving breathlessly and then let the darkness take me away.

* * * *

__

Pain, so much pain. Too much pain. I startled awake to find that I was still lying on the forest floor, looking up at the cloudy sky. My body screamed in pain as I took my kodachi and wiped it clean of blood and placed it back inside my trenchcoat. I swayed around the forest trying to find my friends and our campsite. My breathing had become shallow as I was loosing more and more blood. I needed help. I faintly heard the flowing of the stream and walked towards it. Maybe this would help me to find civilisation quicker. The water was cool to the touch and I fell gratefully in and let the strong currant take me downstream. 

I came to a sudden halt as I could feel the pressure of many hands lifting me out of the water. I opened my blurry eyes to see a few unfamiliar faces starring down at me talking but I couldn't hear anything of what they were saying. Darkness came again.

* * * *

I groaned awake and tried to sit up but was stopped by a pair of hands holding me down.

"You really should be resting son, your body has not healed yet." I gazed my eyes to the owner of that voice and found and elderly man looking down at me. Although my body insisted I rest, I could not as Misao and the others would be worried sick. I sat up slowly then and gathered my strength to stand on my feet. I found a mirror over the other side of the room and began walking towards it. Nearly loosing my footing a couple of times, I managed to make it to the mirror and place my good hand against the glass to steady myself. These people had found me at the stream and cleaned my body of blood and placed me back into my black pants. 

"How long have I been asleep" I asked the older man.

"About 2 days and yet your body still hasn't healed. We have run out of medical supplies and could only bathe your body to clean the blood away." I nodded my head at what he said.

"I thank you for saving my life but I must go. Please, tell me which way it is to Kyoto." He shook his head at how stubborn I was being but soon took my arm and led me out of the house.

"My son Neil shall take you to town. Oh, we found this on you and so I believe it must belong to you?" He held my sheathed smaller kodachi up to me and I took it in my good hand. I walked with him and was helped into the car by his son.

"Thank you for saving me…" I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * * *

"Young man? Would you like me to take you to the hospital?" I could hear him but didn't open my eyes. Rain was pouring down from the skies indicating a new spring was coming.

"The park, maybe she'll be there…" I was speaking to myself but knew Neil could hear me.

"Who son, who?"

"Misao…It's the park near the Washida Training Hall, a vendor stall is always nearby. I wish to go there." I looked over at him now with my eyes open pleading for him to take me to the park. He silently nodded and began driving. He obviously knew where to go. I was only wearing my loose pants as the bandits' had shred all my other clothing. Neil stopped the car and waited for me to get out.

"Thank you for doing this." 

"Young man, you really should see a doctor soon." I nodded my head and exited the car and walked in the pouring rain to the cool wet grass that I could feel under my bare feet. Neil had left soon after. I could feel a familiar presence surround me. She was here. My walking speed increased no matter how much pain my body was in. I came to the familiar tree and saw a lone figure sitting under it holding an umbrella over her head.

"Misao?" I had sunk to my knees and felt the wetness of the grass dampen my pants. My eyes were becoming blurry but I knew it was she. She had snapped her head up when she heard my voice and ran towards me totally forgetting about the umbrella. She too sank to her knees and cried brokenly while holding me for dear life. I groaned as this hurt but I was so happy she was alive and I could see her again. 

"Help me…" And at that the darkness was taking me again and all I heard was Misao's faint screaming and then nothing.

* * * *

"Aoshi? Aoshi please! Are you ever going to wake up?" Misao's soft voice was coaxing my away from the darkness. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around noticing I must be in hospital. I could hear the sound of a machine beeping away. I registered that Misao was sitting beside me holding my good hand. I squeezed her hand to indicate I was back and she soon shed tears of joy while placing her head down on my chest lightly. 

"How long?" My voice was really croaky at not being used for a long time. 

"About 5 days…" Misao had spoken softly at me. So overall I had been out for an entire week. A whole week without Misao. My heart clenched as Misao was still sobbing quietly and so I placed my sore hand on top of her head to brush my fingers through her hair. 

"Misao?" I wanted to see those beautiful eyes. She raised her head to look up at me and I tapped my fingers on my lips indicating that I wanted to be kissed by her. She lightly blushed but her lips caressed mine softly as not to hurt my bruised features. She broke off and I sighed tiredly.

"Rest Aoshi, you'll be able to come home soon if your body keeps healing like this." I nodded my head and soon closed my eyes to take a light nap knowing that when I wake Misao will be there waiting for me.

* * * *

Misao had bought me some clean clothes and I was dressing in my pants in the bathroom I had to myself. Misao was talking to the doctor about my injuries in the next room. I had finally gotten my pants on and was dead tired. These drugs were damn strong. I walked wobbly out of the bathroom to find Misao sitting on the bed, swinging her legs aimlessly, and waiting for me. She saw that I had emerged from the bathroom and jumped off the bed to walk towards me carrying my shirt. She placed my limp arms into the shirtsleeves and began doing up the buttons. I grabbed her hands; winced at the pain I caused my right one, but didn't let go. She stopped and looked up at me confused. I gave her a crooked smile and brushed my fingertips over one of her cheeks silently thanking her. She grabbed that hand and kissed the inside of my palm and then placed it back against her cheek. She soon let go and finished doing up my buttons. She took a hold of my hand and led me to the door's entrance while carrying a backpack. 

We finally signed me out of the hospital, thanked the nurses and doctors and jumped in the taxi that was called for us minutes ago. I was beginning to fall asleep but Misao was talking to me about Kenshin and the others and about school. She told the principal I was in hospital with an illness and that's it. Kenshin and the others had been to the hospital to see me but I was still unconscious. 

* * * *

Misao opened the door to our unit and lead me to the bedroom to rest. I halted a moment but she soon got me walking again as she was now giving me the bedroom and she was going to sleep on the foldout couch. 

"You must rest Aoshi and when you wake up you'll have to eat and I'll need to change your bandages." I looked at Misao who had spoken this determinedly while taking my shirt off so I could be comfortable. I smiled exhausted at her and nodded my thanks. She guided me onto the bed, placed a hand under my head and placed it against the pillows and lightly brushed her fingers over my forehead and then down to my cheek. I soon felt the pressure of her lips kissing me gently on the forehead and then her turning away to walk back into the main room. I spoke softly before falling asleep once more.

"Please leave the door open Misao."

* * * *

I awoke to the faint sound of several voices coming from the main room.

"He's still sleeping." Misao had spoken.

"That's all right, I just wanted to come over to see how you were holding up Misao. You've taken this past week pretty ruff." It was Megumi who was in the house with Misao.

"Well I think you'd be the same if something happened to Sano."

"Well I-" In my mind I could just see Megumi blushing profusely. Misao and Megumi both giggled and then silence followed as Megumi found her voice again.

"Misao how are you really doing?" Megumi's voice turned serious.

"You have no idea how scared I was. I felt like it was going to happen again, the rape and all. But then Aoshi turned up, I thought he was just a hallucination, but then he offered himself to them and in return he wanted me. I ran straight for him and into his arms and that's when I knew he saved me. I knew he wanted me to run away and get Kenshin so I did while placing the shirt on he had brought for me. I don't know what happened to him during then but when I saw him at the park it was so horrifying. All those cuts and bruises, he even had a twisted wrist and broken ribs, it must have really hurt. I prayed the whole time he was gone and then when he was in hospital I prayed more. The amount of tears I cried I think I could have made an ocean." Misao had laughed at her last part. _She cried for me. My being hurt has hurt her What do I say to her when I really wake up and go out there?_ My thoughts were cut off when Megumi spoke.

"You ran to Aoshi naked! What do you think he thought about your-" I was shocked about what Megumi was saying. I knew exactly what she was going to say but Misao cut her off.

"Megumi! He's in the next room for crying out loud! Besides I couldn't help it you know. There were 4 bandits. I bet Sano has already seen yours too and it wouldn't have been in the battle either!" I chuckled lightly at what Misao was saying.

"So what if he has…I'm not afraid to show him ALL of me!" I was sipping some water when I heard that and it spewed from my mouth. Boy this was turning into a conversational war about the four of us and sex. 

"So you think I am afraid to show Aoshi all of me?" _Oh shit!_ I thought to myself.

"I didn't say that Misao. A lot of stuff has happened to you and I think one day you might actually leave it in the past. I just want you to be honest with him and yourself."

"What the hell does that mean?" Misao was becoming frustrated by the changes in her voice.

"Have you left your past in the past Misao? Yes it was eventful and horrifying but what you must think about is, if you do not let go of this you shall never have happiness at all. Are you being totally truthful to him Misao? Does he know how much he effects your emotions? Are you ever going to tell him anything?" Megumi was speaking quite loudly and if I were still asleep I would have woken up to that. I held my breath and waited for Misao's answer. Minutes went by and Misao had said nothing.

"I can't believe you Misao! After all this time you still aren't telling him anything! He's opened up to you and for what? He's getting nothing back. You're not talking to him! He's given you a home, kindness, care, protection, help and most of all his heart. I can't believe you could be this selfish." My hands were fisted as this was all true but I knew Misao had feelings for me. They just weren't ready to come out yet. She's too afraid that she'll be hurt again. I began to get up slowly as not to make my presence known just yet. My body ached but this conversation needed to stop before it went to far.

"I'm ashamed of you Misao! You have this gorgeous guy who wants to take care of you forever and all you can do is run away. If you are so scarred that he's going to hurt you then you really are stupid! He traded himself for you because he'd rather have been beaten up, maybe even killed if it saved you from going through all of that pain again. Look-"

"STOP!" I was now leaning heavily against the door looking at the two of them. It was apparent they had been swimming over at Megumi's as both were dressed in swimsuits and each had a sarong tied around their waist. They both wore bikinis with Misao's being a black and blue one while Megumi's was dark red. Their hair lay wet and freely cascading down their backs. They both jumped at hearing my voice.

"Please stop before you both say something you'll regret later." I pleaded with them. I knew Megumi wasn't going to say sorry because she was right about everything and Misao knew it. I watched Megumi pick up her sandshoes and walk out the door closing it behind her. I sighed as the room was once again peaceful and walked back to the bed and flopped down on it with absolutely no energy. Yes that had hurt my body but not as much as getting up did. I felt Misao's presence in the room but didn't turn over to face her.

"Aoshi, did you hear everything we talked about?" I groaned to indicate a yes and moved my head trying to nod affirmatively. 

"Oh…" I opened one eye to see Misao sitting on the floor just across from me. I lifted up my hand to brush over her soft cheek so she would look up at me. He head snapped up and I gave her a croaked smile while tracing my fingers over her soft lips. My eyes saddened when Misao brushed my fingers away and placed my hand on the bed.

"Fine…" I felt rejected once again and so I turned my head away from her and tightly closed my eyes. I gathered my courage to speak with no emotion etched in my voice.

"I was going to go to the park if you wish to join me." _Please Misao!_ I silently screamed in my mind.

"No…" I guess that was the end of the conversation so I began to get up onto my hands and knees first. I saw Misao stand up as if ready to help me but I didn't let her.

"I don't want charity Misao." I spoke angrily at her and she bowed her head. It was as though she wasn't going to cry or get angry, as she seemed to think she deserved it. I grabbed a shirt from the closet to hide my injuries, slipped my feet into my sneakers and walked slowly but determinedly out the door.

* * * *

I was coming closer to the park as I had just come from the training hall. I told Mr Washida what happened and he showed genuine sympathy for my friends and myself. I said I'd come and watch the children train but I was unable to teach them myself. I walked slowly to the park with my sore right wrist hugging my stomach area while my left fingers absently caressed a scar on the side of my throat. I received strange glances from people walking past me but I knew that when I got to the park the mothers' would have found out from Misao. 

I was now in the park walking towards the mothers as they had waved me over. I received comforting hugs from them and wishing me good health. I nodded in kind and thanked them while moving on my usual sitting place. I soon found it occupied by little Stevie. I bent down on my knees as she raced to hug me with tears streaming down her face. 

"Aoshi I missed you soooooooooooo much! Misao said something bad happened to you but she always promised me you were going to come back. I-" I stopped the small child from talking and spoke quietly into her ear.

"Stevie its okay. I'm here aren't I so you should be happy now because I can still tell you stories and you can sit in my lap and fall asleep." I was trying to stop her crying and it worked when she brushed her small hands over her face to wipe them away. Stevie put a bright smile on her face and so took my hand tugging it to follow her over to the tree so we could sit down. I suppressed a groan from standing up again but couldn't help it when one slipped past my lips as I leaned against the tree trunk. Stevie stood in front of me concern etched all over her face and she soon spoke to me while patting my chest lightly.

"Do you hurt here Aoshi?" I smiled at her as she had such a huge heart for a small girl. 

"Yes, but I am okay Stevie. You can sit down." I picked her up and layed her back against my chest and wrapped my arms around her small form and closed my eyes.

"I missed this Stevie, I'm going to have to make up for not being her for an entire week." I said to her with my eyes closed smiling lightly. She giggled happily and brushed my bandaged wrist soothingly.

"Did you miss anything else while you weren't here?" I snapped my eyes open to see Misao standing in front of us. She was still wearing her bathing gear and I could see many young men watching her. I opened my mouth but was cut of by little Stevie piping up, speaking for me.

"Aoshi would have missed you heaps Misao" I diverted my eyes away from her and from the corner of them I saw Misao holding some money and begin talking to Stevie.

"Hey Stevie why don't you go buy yourself an ice-cream."

"Oh Boy!" She had run off to the vendor stall after grabbing the money from Misao.

"Bribing a small child Misao? Shame on you." I said jokingly to her. She blushed lightly and sat down in front of me.

"Aoshi about what was said in the unit between Megumi and I-"

"Misao its alright, don't worry, she'll calm down and apologise when we go back to school."

"But she's right!" Misao shouted desperately at me. Her ocean-blue eyes glistened with unshed tears. She was a little embarrassed by her outburst and hugged her knees to her chest and blushed. 

"Look Aoshi I-" She was interrupted by Stevie coming back at that exact moment. 

"Aoshi look what I got!" I smiled out how excited she was over ice cream.

"What flavours did you get Ste-" I stopped when I heard Stevie's mum call her and she soon began walking over towards us. Although Stevie pouted cutely she ended up going to her mother and waving goodbye. I stood up and began speaking to Misao.

"We should be going…" She silently nodded and rose to her feet and we started walking home in silence.

* * * *

We arrived home and I began heading to the bathroom while Misao went to the kitchen. I closed the door behind me and sat on the edge of the bath and turned the taps on. Once he bath was to my liking I stripped off and climbed in. The heat relaxed my injuries and I closed my eyes and sighed out loud. 

Minutes went by and I still hadn't left the bathroom. The water was now lukewarm and so I decided I'd better get out now. I wrapped a towel around my waste and drained the bath of water. I had left my clothes in the bedroom and open the door and walked into the main room. The bedroom door was slightly ajar and I didn't even give it a second thought as I walked in to find Misao only wearing a pair of underwear. She had looked up at the exact same time I had walked in and we stood frozen just staring at each other. I snapped out of the trance first and diverted my eyes while apologising.

"Misao I'm sorry." From the corner of my eye I could see that Misao had placed one arm over her breasts while fumbling for her robe. She finally found it and quickly placed it on and walked straight past me and back into the main room to the kitchen. That moment had been déjà vu for me as it was exactly like our camping trip. I soon snapped out of it and walked to the closet to get dressed. I walked back in to find Misao sitting on the couch eating some soup. I cleared my throat and spoke softly to Misao while sitting down on the small table in front of her.

"Misao I've decided that I'm going to move back home when school holidays begin." She had a look of surprise on her face but soon nodded her head. I guess our relationship wasn't meant to be. I realised she wasn't going to say anything so I stood up and spoke again.

"Good night Misao" I turned around and walked to the room and closed the door distancing myself from the one person I wished to have but couldn't.

* * * *

I woke to find Misao had already left the unit and gone to school. She had packed my bag, ironed my entire uniform, made my lunch and tied my tie for me. My shoes lay near the door with a pair of socks on them as well. I had been that tired that I didn't even hear her enter the room.

I dressed as quickly as I could, grabbed my things and headed out the door and walked to school.

I arrived about 40 minutes later and realised I was early as the school bell hadn't gone yet. Students stopped there talking to stare at me as I walked around to find Kenshin and the others. I soon found them walking over to me smiling brightly. I breathed deeply and smiled in return. I noticed that Misao wasn't with them. Kaoru and Megumi hugged me kindly while Sano and Kenshin patted my back lightly welcoming me back. I stood there and told them that I was leaving. Their face expression saddened but I told them I'd always come and visit and they were most welcome back in my hometown. Megumi's expression was different from everyone else's, as she knew that Misao hadn't spoken to me at all. We began walking into the school with Kaoru talking away to Kenshin and Sano while Megumi and I walked silently behind them. 

"Aoshi?" I turned to look at Megumi, who was just about to ask me about Misao but I shook my head sadly. Megumi hugged me soothingly and I soon returned the gesture. In a matter of seconds Sano piped up talking jokingly to us while standing at the main doors with Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Hey Shinomori get your own woman, the fox is mine." Megumi and I laughed together and she soon let go to wrap her arm around my waist while I placed mine over her shoulder and we walked up the steps towards the others. Sano held out his hand for Megumi to take when we got to the doors and she took it happily, as did Kaoru when Kenshin did the same. I smiled out how happy they all were and didn't care about myself, at this point and time. 

* * * *


	9. Chapter 9

I had told Mia of my plans to come back home and she was happy that I was coming back but sad that I was leaving my friends. I brushed it off and was packing the last of my stuff up as I didn't show up for the last day of school. I was tapping the last box when I there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see the deliverymen here to pick up my stuff. I ushered them in and explained everything. Mr Washida was saddened that I was leaving but wished me luck. I was truly going to miss my friends as well but they were going to visit me later in the year which would be good. I was definitely going to miss little Stevie and the park but most of all I felt I was going to be lost without Misao. Stevie cried when I told her that I was going away. I promised I'd write to her everyday and send her presents. That seemed to made her a little happier but she had said she'll never meet anyone that could tell stories like I did. I hugged her tightly to me and realised I really was a sucker for that adorable girl. The deliverymen had picked up all my stuff and left.

I stood in the middle of the main room looking around the empty apartment that once belonged to Misao and me. She had left a week early and went to stay with Kaoru. I hadn't spoken to her much, which left me quite empty inside. I placed the white bear she had forgotten into my larger backpack and shut the door behind me. 

* * * *

The airport was busy as ever and I soon got my seating checked and walked towards the loading gate to find Kenshin, Sano, Megumi and Kaoru in their school uniforms waiting for me. I smiled as they had skipped there last subjects to come say goodbye to me. I was hugged by Kaoru first then Megumi. They both wished me luck, as did Sano and Kenshin. We sat down speaking about "old times" when we used to sit together at lunch and chat away. 

Time seemed to fly by and the next thing I knew my plane was being boarded by other passengers. The others soon left and I was grabbing my pack but soon dropped it when I heard a voice.

"AOSHI!" I turned around to see Misao running towards me full speed. She was wearing my long sleeved black shirt open with a white tank top underneath. She also wore her black school skirt and a pair of sneakers, while her long hair swung behind her in a loose braid and carrying a small backpack. She halted in front of me breathing hard.

"Ask me…" She had said trying to catch her breath. I looked around to see people staring at us. 

"ASK ME!" Misao had yelled at me. I was confused, as I didn't know what she was talking about. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by Misao.

"You promised the next time you go somewhere you were going to ask me." She said with unshed tears glistening in those beautiful eyes. I was shocked she remembered but I still couldn't talk so Misao spoke again.

"I do care about you Aoshi! I really do!" She took off a necklace and placed it in my hand. It was my parents' wedding rings. I closed my eyes and held it tight in my right hand. I soon felt Misao's hand grab a hold of my left one and place something on my finger. I looked down to notice a silver band had been placed on my wedding ring finger. I watched as she placed an identical one on her finger and then looked up at me with pleading eyes and spoke passionately at me.

"I want us to be together forever, just like your parents. I want us to be bonded with these. Please ask me! I don't want to be apart Aoshi, I love you!" Her tears spilled from her eyes and she bent her head down. I stood there frozen and soon worked out what I had to do. I lifted up my hand to place under her chin to tilt it upwards. She brushed her tears away and I smiled gently down at her. I let go of her chin and tapped my fingers over my lips. Her eyes widened but she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips passionately to mine. I could hear the cheering of the other people who had witnessed what happened. Misao pulled away and lightly blushed. She was about to speak again but I cut in, as I knew what she was going to say.

"Misao I want you to come with me because no place will be home to me unless you are there with me. Please come with me." She nodded her head and hugged me tightly around the waist.

"Too bad if you didn't invite me because I was coming to get you back anyway." I lightly chuckled as she held up her plane ticket. I hugged her to me once more and we began walking to the plane.

"Aoshi, I really do love you." Misao had spoken shyly to me. 

"I know you do Misao." She stopped walking and curiously looked at me asking her silent question.

"Well you did confess it to me and the rest of the people in the airport were witnesses, but I found out from Kenshin way earlier."

"What? Why didn't you say something?" She blushed prettily at me.

"It wouldn't have been fair. I wanted to hear it from you because then I would know it had truly come from your heart and soul." Misao nodded and now I knew it was my turn to tell her how I feel, as I knew she wanted to hear me say it again.

"Misao, I love you." I was practically jumped on by Misao as she hugged me tightly. I groaned as my injuries hadn't fully healed and Misao soon let go apologising profusely at hurting me. I placed my finger on her lips and then dropped it away so I could kiss her lightly once more. We soon stopped and began walking again to the plane that was going to take us home.

The End

*Maybe???????? hehehehe*


End file.
